Dos Corazones Magicos
by KimHearthfilia
Summary: Amor, es lo que siente Lucy por Nastu, a pesar de que Natsu sienta lo mismo, hay una persona que se interpone con una promesa de por medio, Lisanna que le hiso prometer a Nastu que al crecer se casarian. Por obra del afortunado destino las cosas no suceden como uno planean, la magia del amor... haran que Natsu y Lucy esten juntos por siempre, Lean este Fanfic para averiguarlo
1. Inicio

Hiro Mashima creador de los personajes de Fairy Tail, personajes que serán los protagonistas de mi fanfic.-

Soy Kim Heartfilia, les traigo conmigo una "pequeña" historia respecto a los personajes Lucy Heartfilia nuestra maga celestial acompañada del dragón slayer Natsu Dragneel… respecto a la historia anterior Harume, Keith y Lila pueden que salgan ya que son mis personajes que yo misma cree en la historia anterior.-

Advertencia: siempre en mis historias habrá vulgaridad entre los personajes, como peleas, y acciones que niños menores de edad no pueden leer, (En mi país Chile los menores de edad son, menores de 18 años) aun… así como que otra escena sangrienta. :P

En esta historia dejare recomendaciones de Ost para que las escuchen como fondo mientras lean, es una referencia si quieren pueden hacerlo si no pueden ignorarla

1.- Inicio

**Narradora, Lucy Heartfilia**

_**Musica de fondo: Fairy tail ost - past story extended**_

Keith y Lila se habían marchado para hacer una misión que durará unos meses, la recompensa era bastante alta, para su suerte no era lo suficiente peligrosa para clasificarla como "clase S", me hubiese gustado haber ido. Puedo contar que Juvia ha dejado de llamarme "rival del amor" cuando le dije que Gray no era mi tipo, que prefería verlo como un hermano mayor que nunca tuve. Desde ese momento Juvia no ha sido tan acosadora con él, bueno de vez en cuando.

Gajeel por su parte al estar ebrio en una de esas noches de fiesta que siempre Fairy Tail tiene, grito a los 4 vientos que amaba a Levy-chan, ya deben imaginarse quienes lloraron toda la noche. Levy-chan estaba sonrojada, pero feliz. Aquí en este gremio se estaban formando parejas, y con todo esto, quisiera yo igual una…

En mi departamento miro por la ventana queriendo que ese hombre idiota que no sabe lo que es la privacidad aparezca como siempre, dándome una sonrisa, nombrando mi nombre queriendo que le acompañe a una misión pero es imposible, Natsu hace tiempo que ya no viene…

Los primeros días fue tranquilo, pero comenzó hacerme falta, era así mi vida. Cada vez que iba al gremio lo veía con Lisanna, no sé si es cierto, pero ha habido rumores de que Lisanna y Natsu estaban saliendo.-

El equipo de Natsu se había desintegrado, solo para mí, agradezco a Erza o a Gray incluso Wendy que me invitaban a las misiones, pero ninguna acepte, porque en todas ellas estaba Lisanna, abrasando a Natsu, nunca le vi el rostro a Natsu para saber si estaba a gusto con los abrazos que le daba Lisanna de vez en cuando o si se molestaba con ello, la verdad es que no quería averiguarlo, mis misiones eran solitarias, eran que otra peligrosa pero hace tiempo ya me había hecho fuerte.-

Cada vez que estoy en el gremio me siento en una mesa alejada de los demás cerca de la puerta, para escapar de todo lo malo, para correr y llorar… siento que estoy viviendo nuevamente la pesadilla de la soledad. Pero no es así, Happy cada vez que podía venía a mi lado, y de vez en cuando me acompañaba en los paseos, siempre le daba un pescado para que guardara mi secreto, mi amor por Natsu, mi tristeza… mi dolor.-

Lloraba conmigo, Happy no me abandonaba, era el primero en saludar y al último en despedir, muchas de esas despedidas eran dolorosas, porque eran en un lugar… en la plaza de Magnolia, siempre me sentaba con Happy en una banca desocupada, cuando ya llegaba el crepúsculo Natsu venía a buscarle para regresar a casa, cada vez que eso pasaba invadía una incomodidad, Natsu no se me acercaba, solo le señalaba a Happy que era hora de irse, no me hablaba, cada vez que me levantaba fingía una sonrisa, una que decía que todo estaba bien y me marchaba lentamente para esperar con esperanza que me dijera algo… cualquier cosa, lo que sea, pero no era así.-

Cada vez que venía a buscar a Happy, Lisanna estaba con él, al parecer no había momento en que no estuvieran juntos, cada vez que veía eso, mi corazón se alteraba como si me clavaran una estaca en el pecho, un dolor interior, un dolor insoportable que me hacía esperar a que Natsu se marchara de la plaza, pero siempre Lisanna quería quedarse para ver la puesta del sol, no sé porque de vez en cuando me quedaba, quizás era para creer que todo era una pesadilla, a veces podía oír voces en las que me preguntaban "que te pasa?" y yo siempre respondiendo que era "un dolor de cabeza", "estoy mareada"…

Así eran todos los días…

**Termina música de fondo: ost past story extended**

**Narrador, Natsu Dragneel**

**Música de fondo: Shukumei ost Extended (Fairy Tail)**

Cuando Lila y Keith se habían marchado Lisanna había gritado a los 4 vientos que quería casarse conmigo, a pesar de que yo haya escuchado fingí no hacerlo, ese día Lucy no se encontraba en el gremio, aún era de mañana y a esta hora de seguro aun dormía. Muchos comentaron que yo y Lisanna deberíamos salir juntos como una pareja, nunca estuve de acuerdo, pero me sentí amenazado con la mirada de Mirajane, de Elfman…

A Mirajane le explique que lo que sentía por Lisanna era una amistad formada de cuando éramos niños, confesándole que amaba a otra persona, a pesar de que me haya entendido me aconsejo que buscara en esas citas un momento para decirle a Lisanna sobre mis sentimientos.-

Ya todo es diferente, Lucy se sentaba sola en una mesa y la verdad es que ya no sonríe, ya no siento su presencia, antes en ella emanaba felicidad, sentimientos de alegría así era su olor, pero ahora no emana una esencia de alegría, sino de tristeza, como si estuviera sufriendo, obligo a Happy para que la acompañe cuando pueda, pero no me cuenta nada de lo que le sucede, a lo mejor Lucy prefirió callarlo, cuando lo voy a buscar en la plaza lo veo con Lucy, abrasados

Muchas veces quise acercarme pero Lisanna llegaba en ese momento invitándome a quedarme un rato más con ella mientras llegaba el anochecer, no conseguía un momento de privacidad para acercarme a Lucy para hablarle, sonreírle y tratar de invitarla a una misión. Deje de ir a su casa, ya que por las mañanas Lisanna venía a mi casa para ir juntos al gremio

Cuando Lucy iba a una misión Mirajane se acercaba a Gray para que la acompañara, sé que Gray lo hacía sin que Lucy se diera cuenta, me he enterado que ha podido sola con las misiones que antes no podía, cuando iba a misiones Lisanna siempre se incluía, Erza o Gray invitaban a Lucy para que se uniera pero se negaba, de vez en cuando le decía a Wendy que invitara a Lucy a una misión con nosotros… pero nada funciono.-

Erza como Gray sabían respecto a mis sentimientos, durante las misiones con suerte lograban separarme de Lisanna para tener un poco de respiro, y pensar un poco en cómo hacer que Lisanna entienda sin salir lastimada, pero de todas las veces que he pensado, no podrá esquivar el dolor.-

**Termina música de fondo: Shukumei ost**

**Narradora, yo XD**

Nuevamente Lucy había ido a una misión peligrosa, como Gray no se encontraba Mirajane se lo advirtió a Erza quien hace poco se estaba poniendo al tanto de la situación, esta vez tenía que investigar respecto a un criminal que estaba atacando a la gente que en su mayoría eran mujeres, la poca información que tenían era que aquel hombre era un mago y que no pertenecía a ningún gremio. Para así luego detenerlo.-

Lucy durante el tiempo de "soledad" entreno sin cansancio dándole una buena agilidad, con ella podía saltar en árbol en árbol y viajar más rápido, para Erza se le hacía difícil seguir su paso, Lucy también había desarrollado una gran fuerza comparada a la fuerza que tiene Titania, al llegar a los lugares donde fue visto aquel hombre buscando se acomoda en un árbol para descansar un poco, cuando Erza le alcanzo la vio llorar

Erza: _Lucy… _

Lucy: no debería estar llorando… fue un día horrible… no debería llorar, debo dejar estas lágrimas para cuando llegue a casa

¿?: Si es que llegas preciosa (Lucy se alarma al ver un hombre con ropas negras frente a él)

Lucy: quién eres?

¿?: Chris ese es mi nombre… Chris Crimson

Lucy: Crimson… _la familia Crimson pertenecen a la nobleza… _por tu apellido… perteneces a la nobleza?

Chris: veo que estás informada…

Lucy: Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia

Chris: eres la hija de Layla y Jude Heartfilia?

Lucy: si…

Chris Crimson le hablo de Jude a Lucy, respecto a la estafa que le habían hecho a su padre que por consecuencia lo había perdido todo, dándole a entender que ella siendo la hija legitima podía recuperar la fortuna, pero lo que tenía que hacer era casarse.-

Después de esa cruzada y durante la misión Lucy por fin pudo encontrar al hombre que estaba siendo buscando, llamando a Loke de frente y gracias a que ella sabía combatir cuerpo a cuerpo… pelearon juntos para derribar aquel enemigo que era más grande que ellos teniendo a Virgo como ayuda lograron atraparlo, Erza que se encontraba escondida se sentía orgullosa ya que Lucy al parecer no necesitaba un guarda espalda.-

Después de cobrar la recompensa se dirigió hacia su casa, sin antes ser interrumpida por Erza, que le había sincerado que la había seguido para asegurase de que estuviera bien, ambas chicas fueron a la plaza a conversar del tema topándose con Natsu, Happy y Gray.-

Capítulo 1, terminado

Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo

Espero sus reviews se despide Kim Heartfilia

Cualquier pregunta, duda háganla… no tendré problema en responder

XD


	2. Paseo

2.- Paseo

Erza y Lucy se dirigía a la plaza de Magnolia, para practicar sobre la misión y de aquel chico extraño que se había topado Lucy, cuando llegaron se toparon a Nastu, Happy y Gray.

Erza: es un milagro que Lisanna no este contigo, Natsu

Natsu: eto…

Lucy: te espero en una banca Erza… (Lucy intenta marcharse, pero Erza no la deja)

Erza: tú te quedas aquí… con Natsu, yo y Gray debemos conversar de un tema que quedo pendiente

Gray: en serio? (Erza se acerca para llevárselo a rastra del lugar dejando a solas con Natsu)

Lucy: _Erza me ha dejado, sola… _demonios

Happy: que sucede, Lucy?

Lucy: Happy! Erza y Gray son malos conmigo… me han seguido a todas las misiones que hecho en solitario… y justo íbamos hablar del tema

Happy: Natsu, ahora que harás!?

Lucy: que harás?... Natsu! Acaso tenías algo que ver…

**Narradora, Lucy Heartfilia**

**Musica de fondo: Fairy Tail ending 15 (2014) complete**

Cuando justo Natsu me iba a responder, empezó a oler un olor familiar en el aire, cuando me jalo detrás de un árbol, me confirmo que se trataba de Lisanna, al parecer Natsu no quería estar con ella, cuando hubo un momento la aprovecho para salir corriendo, pero llevándome con él, llegamos a un lugar bien lejano de la plaza de Magnolia, estaba cansada y sin saber que decir, me senté en un árbol de Sakura que había en este lugar.

Nastu: Lucy, yo…

Lucy: que es lo que quieres? Porque me trajiste a este lugar… además tú novia… Lisa...

Natsu: que Lisanna no es mi novia, y no quiero que nunca jamás lo sea! (Me interrumpió)

Eso me había asustado por completo, estaba nerviosa y creo que había cometido un error en decir eso. Cuando Natsu vio mi expresión se agacho y se sentó al lado mío, pidiéndome perdón como un idiota y exclamando que lo golpeara por lo que había hecho, mientras Happy me provocaba para golpearle. Lo que estaba haciendo me estaba haciendo reír

Hace tiempo que no me reía con él, Lisanna me había quitado esos momentos, estaba segura que Lisanna era ahora la que se reía de sus payasadas, de un instante sentí un cuerpo pesado, me hubiera caído al suelo si no hubiera estado apoyada al árbol, al fijarme era Natsu que me estaba abrasando con una felicidad, no quise preguntarle, solo se me vino a la cabeza que talvez Natsu se había dado cuenta que estaba sola y alejada de muchos, que ya no sonreía, que ya no era feliz.

Solo me deje llevar y le correspondí el abraso, Happy que estaba volando al ver que le correspondía bajo para abrasarnos los tres como una familia unida, cerré mis ojos con una sonrisa mientras duraba el momento, susurre su nombre y Natsu susurraba "te extraño, Lucy" y al último "por fin sonríes, por fin estas alegre"… no controle nada, mis lágrimas salían por si sola

Cubrí mi rostro mientras tenia mis ojos cerrados, en el cuerpo de Natsu, por su parte solo dejaba que hiciera lo que quisiera, como si se hubiera entregado a mí como un esclavo, estuvimos así un buen rato, como si todos los abrazos que nos hiso falta lo estuviéramos dando en ese momento

Estábamos cerca del pueblo yo, Happy y Natsu fuimos a dar un paseo antes de que llegara la tarde, en un ventanal había un vestido de novia bastante hermoso, estilo sirena, la parte de arriba como un corset en la cintura un cinturón blanco para mostrar la figura, un vestido sin mangas pegadas, como la de una diosa, al principio me emocione, pero al recordar lo que había dicho aquel chico de la nobleza me asustaba

Natsu: que es lo que ocurre?

Lucy: no, no ocurre nada, solo…

Natsu: vamos (tomándome la mano, haciendo que me sonrojara) por un helado…

Lucy: Natsu (Le sonreí) si, vamos

Más adelante nos topamos con la tienda de heladería, Natsu pidió tres de diferentes sabores regalándome uno a mí, cuando nos sentamos a comer el helado Happy se había caído, le había dado un dolor de cabeza por comérselo rápido, Natsu solo se burlaba mientras que le pasaba lo mismo, solo con eso volví a reír como siempre, haciéndome recordar esos momentos alegres, cuando partimos nuevamente a ver las tiendas, Natsu me tomaba la mano como si fuera mi pareja, como si fuéramos novios.

Deseando que este momento se volviera para siempre, mire al cielo que formaba el tono de un bello crepúsculo, un tono rojo escarlata, fuimos a muchas tiendas las que vimos cosas muy interesantes, en las joyerías anillos y gargantillas hechas con algunas con perlas y otras con piedras preciosas, vestidos en las cuales la mayoría me quedarían bien, ropa para Natsu por la veces que quedaba casi son ropa en algunas luchas, cuando llegamos al muelle lo que vi fue una vista al mar, el sonido de las gaviotas y de las olas hacían música para mis oídos, era un momento romántico en que pude haberle dicho que lo amaba, pero una voz me hiso estar en silencio

**Termino música de fondo**

**Narradora, yo XD**

La persona que había interrumpido era Lisanna, quien en ese momento estaba celosa de ver a Natsu y a Lucy juntos, por lo visto sospechaba que Natsu sentía algo por Lucy, pero que no quería aceptar o era Lucy la que sentía algo por Natsu. Lisanna pidió a Natsu una explicación por haberla dejado plantada, Natsu solo nombro a Gray quien había sido el responsable de que él no hubiera podido ir a su cita y que al toparse con Erza ambos se fueron para hablar de un asunto dejándolo a él y a Lucy solos, Natsu solo quiso explicar eso. Lisanna no había quedado conforme con la explicación de Natsu, aun así sonrió como si nada, agarrándose a Natsu

Lucy no podía soportar ver esa escena y se marcha, Happy no quizó dejar a solas a Lucy, cosa que Natsu le señalo que la siguiera, mientras caminaban sin rumbo se topan con Erza y Gray.

Erza: donde está Natsu?

Lucy: con Lisanna (Usando su mano derecha para arreglar su cabello)

Erza: esto se está poniendo complicado… que lindo brazalete

Gray: no hay un momento en que Lisanna deje en paz a flamita… si es un lindo brazalete

Lucy: gracias… un momento en que momento…

Happy: parece que no te fijaste pero Natsu lo compro y te lo puso sin que te dieras cuenta

Lucy: eto… (Sonrojándose)

Erza y Gray: se… guuuusssssstannnnnn…rrrrrrr (Dijeron ambos)

Lucy: que no!

**Narradora, Lucy Heartfilia**

**Música de fondo: Charle no kokuhaku (music Box)**

Me despedí de Erza y Gray antes de entrar a mi casa, Happy se quedó conmigo al entrar a mi habitación solo llegue a la cama y me recosté viendo la pulsera que Natsu me había regalado y que al estar despistada me la puso en mi mano derecha "este regalo, me dirá siempre que lo que viví hoy fue real" es lo que le dije a Happy que ya sabía respecto a mi secreto, de estar enamorada de Natsu, aunque no supiera sobre sus sentimientos hacia a mí la verdad en lo profundo de mi, quería que Natsu fuera feliz sin importar con quien fuera esa persona aunque sea con Lisanna…

Lucy: Happy, mientras que Natsu no aclare sus sentimiento seguiré soñando que algún día él y yo seremos novios, tendremos citas… la verdad es que quiero que volvamos a formar equipo como siempre y vivir muchas aventuras juntas (Le dije a Happy que estaba acostado en uno de mis cojines)

Happy: aye, podremos pescar juntos los 3, correremos a la pizarra para buscar misiones!

Lucy: si… y mucho más!

Happy: Lucy cuando seas novia de Natsu tu harás la comida? Porque a veces a Lisanna le queda la comida mala

Lucy: jajaja eso lo hace una esposa, pero no me molestaría hacerla de vez en cuando

Happy: aye!

Happy había salido para ir a su casa y al volver había señalado que había estado con Natsu y insinuando que aun Lisanna estaba con él, Happy al llegar me había contado también que Lisanna a lo mejor se iba a dormir en la casa de Natsu, Happy me dijo que iba a dormir conmigo, y que se había escusado con dormir con Charle "su novia"

**Termino a la música de fondo**

**Narradora, yo**

La noche paso rápidamente, llegando la mañana Happy se había levantado temprano… cuando se dirigió a la cama, despertó a Lucy cuidadosamente, Lucy al moverse un poco y dar media vuelta en la cama para ignorar a Happy, al abrir los ojos noto que algo le tapaba la vista, así como noto que había algo que estaba encima de ella aunque no era muy pesado, al intentar saber que era, algo la jalo… Lucy después de eso le señalo a Happy para que le ayudara a salir, pero él se negaba rotundamente

Cuando Lucy pudo sentarse, destapo lo que las sabanas cubrían, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Lucy: Na…tsu… eto… Natsu!

Capítulo 2 terminado

Espero sus Reviews su autora Kim Heartfilia

Cualquier pregunta, duda… háganla no tendré problema en responder


	3. Un Mal Entendido

_**Anteriormente: Después de que Lucy y Natsu y junto a Happy hayan dado un paseo a solas por Magnolia, al ser interrumpidos por Lisanna que si bien estaba celosa, Lucy es obligada a marcharse y sin darse cuenta Natsu le había regalado una pulsera… cosa que le haría recordar ese día, al día siguiente Happy que se había quedado a dormir con Lucy la despierta para hacerle saber que no durmieron solos.-**_

3.- Un Mal entendido

Lucy al ver a Natsu se había asustado tanto que se cae de la cama por un descuido, haciendo mucho ruido, despertando a Natsu, cuando este se sienta Lucy nota que Natsu estaba casi desnudo, sin polera mostrando su cuerpo bien formado, y solo con bóxer

Lucy: qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Natsu?!

Natsu: Lucy, haces mucho ruido (Se volvió acostar)

Lucy: no te duermas, que no es tu cama! (Natsu la ignora por completo volviéndose a cumplir, tapándose por completo)

Natsu: preferirías que yo durmiera con Lisanna?

Lucy: Natsu, que tiene que ver Lisanna? Espera, Happy me había dicho que Lisanna iba a dormir contigo, por eso se vino para acá…

Natsu: Happy me había dicho que iba a dormir con su novia, además Lisanna ya se había dormido, cuando salí a dar un paseo note que Happy estaba contigo, así que sí Happy duerme contigo porque yo no…?

Lucy: Natsu… Happy en un gato, y tú un humano…

Natsu: cuál es la diferencia?

Lucy: de qué demonios sirve explicarte algo que al final te dará igual!

**Narradora, Lisanna**

**Música de fondo: mirajane no theme **

Escuche entre mis sueños el cantar de los pájaros que señalaban que era de día, al despertar me senté en el suelo, mirando a mi alrededor todo estaba ordenado, pero no encontré a mi futuro esposo Natsu, que será lo que está haciendo, me dispuse a levantarme cuando vi que algunos platos estaban sucios, ya que algún día esta casa sería el lugar donde viviría con Natsu me dispuse a lavar lo que estaba sucio, al parecer Natsu aún no aprendía a cocinar y dejaba que Happy se encargara.-

Mientras que limpiaba recordé tantos bellos momentos, como aquel día en que hice una pequeña casita de paja para empollar a Happy, ese día cuando estábamos juntos le hice prometer a Natsu que cuando creciéramos me convirtiera en su esposa, recuerdo ese momento en que él se había sonrojado, amo a Natsu y quiero hacerlo feliz

Anoche cuando llegue a su casa estaba muy oscuro pero ahora que hay luz podré ver la casa mejor… es pequeña, con bastantes recuerdos… me acerque a una pared que tenía Natsu unos recuerdos, no pude evitar llorar y encogerme, la mayoría de sus recuerdos no eran conmigo, sino con Lucy.-

Lisanna: _Lucy, desde que llegaste a la vida de mi Natsu has hecho que se preocupe por ti, por ti él no me escucha no me habrá como antes, siempre te mira, lo acepto estoy celosa, pero… amo a Natsu y quiero hacerlo feliz, además Natsu debe cumplir con su promesa… casarse conmigo!_

**Termino música de fondo**

**Narradora, yo**

**Música de fondo: Lucy no theme (Fairy Tail)**

Lucy vestía un camisa sin mangas de color blanco, con un falta con tablas color rosa con unas botas negras, muy sonrojada le lanza todos los cojines que encontraba a Natsu ya que no quería vestirse, Erza y Gray que fueron a buscar a Lucy para invitarla a una misión escucharon los ruidos que hacían Lucy y Natsu en su casa, decidieron entrar y ver lo que pasaba. Cuando entraron vieron a Natsu casi desnudo y a Lucy en posición de ataque

Erza: que está pasando aquí?

Lucy: Natsu no quiere vestirse!

Happy: Natsu durmió aquí pero sin permiso de Lucy

Gray: un momento… Natsu durmió… así como lo vemos con Lucy

Happy: aye, y conmigo!

Erza: sin… el… permiso de Lucy?

Happy: quizás que le habrá hecho Natsu a la pobre Lucy mientras que ella dormía

Natsu: es que me quieres meter en problemas

Gray: porque Natsu durmió aquí y precisamente hoy?

Natsu: Lisanna vino anoche a mi casa y quería dormir conmigo y al dormirse me vine para acá… la verdad es que iba a ser un paseo y tratar de mantenerme despierto, hasta que me di cuenta que Happy estaba durmiendo con Lucy

Gray: Happy?

Happy: es que no quería dormir con en la casa de Natsu iba a estar Lisanna…

Erza: Natsu (Mostrando un rostro terrorífico y emanando un aura negra y peligrosa) que le has hecho a Lucy?! (Sacando su espada para golpearlo)

Lucy: golpéalo a fuera pero no aquí! (Gritaba Lucy)

**Termino a la música de fondo**

Lisanna ya había salido de la casa de Natsu y al pasar por la casa de Lucy comenzó a escuchar bastantes ruidos, cuando se abrió la puerta Natsu y Lucy salían juntos seguidos por Erza, Gray y Happy

Lisanna: Natsu!

Natsu: Lisanna!

Lisanna: que estás haciendo aquí?

Erza: _esto se pone cada vez peligroso_

Lucy: será mejor que le expliques Natsu, no quiero…

Natsu: que quieres que le explique que anoche… (Gray alcanzó a callar a Natsu)

Lisanna: anoche…? Natsu, no me digas que anoche no dormiste… en tu propia casa…

Natsu: no voy a mentirte… no dormir anoche… en mi casa… dormí con Lucy y Happy

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que Lisanna se enojara. Lisanna solo se acercó a Lucy para darle un bofetada, Lucy no quiso devolverle el golpe, como a su vez no quiso mirarle de frente, solo agacho la mirada, esperando que Lisanna dijera o hiciera algo más… Natsu estaba a punto de ponerse en medio para evitar algo mayor, pero Erza y Gray lo detuvieron

Lisanna: Lucy, cómo pudiste… sabias respecto a mis sentimientos, aun así dejaste que Natsu durmiera contigo, veo que también te importa Natsu para dejarle que duerma contigo

Lucy: Lisanna…

Lisanna: no hables, no quiero mirar a una cualquiera que se cree hermosa, por tener senos grandes y un cuerpo envidiable, sabes te vi como una amiga, pero veo que debo tratarte con una enemiga… no eres más que una debilucha que siempre necesita que alguien la proteja

Después de que Lisanna se allá desquitado con Lucy, antes de irse le recordó a Natsu la promesa que le había hecho cuando eran pequeños, asegurándose que Lucy lo escuchara… Lucy no había reaccione muy bien que digamos, pues Lucy solo sabía que Lisanna amaba a Natsu pero no sabía de aquella promesa

Natsu: Lucy…

Lucy: asegúrate de cumplir con esa promesa (Dijo Lucy fríamente antes de caminar hacia el gremio)

Natsu: pero…

Lucy: nada de peros… no quiero escucharte, te das cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar? Lisanna…

Erza: Lisanna está equivocada, Natsu busca un momento para hablarlo todo… si Lisanna le cuenta al gremio que tú y Lucy durmieron juntos, Lisanna puede que haga malos entendidos y la reputación de Lucy se ira a la mierda… (Eso último lo había dicho bastante molesta)

Erza estaba en lo cierto, cuando llegaron al gremio muchos miraron a Lucy como una escoria, es más la ignoraban, menos Mirajane, que sabía más al respecto de lo que sucedía… Lisanna estaba con su hermano Eflman, bastante molesta, Lucy solo suspiro y desde la puerta observo una misión bastante peligrosa de clase B por lo menos, se acercó a la pizarra, tomándola y se la mostro a Mirajane para partir, había un silencio escalofriante, Erza y Gray decidieron acompañarla

Cuando todos se fueron Gajeel se le acerca a Natsu para que explicara lo que había pasado en realidad, Natsu solo se lo había dicho a él, Levy que había escuchado sin querer se le acerco a Natsu para aconsejarle que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y que era mejor que despejara la mente primero… mientras que Lucy salía con Erza y Gray de Magnolia, Makarov llega para advertir que uno de los carteles de las misiones que estaban el en pizarrón era peligrosa y que debían hacerlo los hombres ya que se trataba de unos violadores, al especificar la misión Mirajane dio un grito, cuando se tapa la boca ya habia llamado toda la atención del gremio

Makarov: que ocurre

Mirajane: esa misión la acaba de tomar Lucy

Todo el gremio: nani!?

Capítulo 3: terminado

Espero sus reviews pronto

Cualquier duda, pregunta las responderé en cuanto pueda


	4. Encuentro

**Anteriormente: Lisanna al quedarse a dormir en la casa de Natsu este la deja para irse a dormir con Lucy después de descubrir la mentira de Happy, Lisanna al descubrir que durmió con ella tiene una disputa con Lucy. Pero que le sucederá a Erza, Gray y Lucy al ir una misión que al parecer es peligrosa para las mujeres?**

4.- Encuentro

_**Narradora, yo**_

Al subir al tren estuvo todo tranquilo, Erza se sentó frente a Lucy, y Gray al lado de ella como si se tratara de querer rodearla y hacerle unas tremendas preguntas, antes de que Lucy se quedara observando por la ventana durante el viaje rumbo a la misión Erza rompió el silencio

Erza: porque te dejaste golpear con Lisanna? (Pregunto seriamente, como si fuera su madre)

Lucy: Lisanna está muy enamorada de Natsu, y lo hiso saber desde ese día… no, Lisanna solo se sintió traicionada, debe estar creyendo que no me importa sus sentimientos y que me quiero quedar con Natsu

Gray: pero tú, amas a Natsu?

Lucy: lo ame o no, que importa, Natsu tiene la última palabra, si él decide quedarse con Lisanna está bien…

Erza: cobarde…

Lucy: Erza (Lucy se sintió regañada)

Erza: Natsu es un cobarde… debería tomar valor para decirle a Lisanna que no la ama

Lucy: Erza… basta (Con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime, Gray se le acerca a Lucy susurrándole)

Gray: Lucy, a mí no me engañas, a ti también te gustaría que alguien le cantara a Lisanna unas cuantas verdades (Lucy volviéndole el susurro)

Lucy: tienes razón de vez en cuando me gustaría que alguien le cantara sus verdades para dejar la falsa

_**Narradora, Lucy**_

**Música de fondo: Eternal Eclair Ost extended (fairy tail)**

Cierto, Lisanna ha cambiado bastante desde aquella misión, yo no tengo recuerdos más que cuando llego con Elfman quien la traía en brazos, al parecer estaba cansada y dormía plácidamente, ese día estaba con Natsu y Happy nos preparábamos para ir a una misión cuando de repente comenzó una disputa con Gray algo normal para ellos, cuando ambos salieron había despertado Lisanna, gritando que quería casarse con Natsu

Estoy segura que Natsu había escuchado eso, pero a lo mejor quiso ignorarlo y tomarlo no muy enserio, cuando él entra Lisanna lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva, el algo un poco nervioso y dudoso sin saber que hacer me mira muy preocupado, solo sonreí como si nada, la verdad es que no me importaba. Hasta que comencé a extrañar su presencia, su compañía

Ese mismo día Mirajane me confeso que lo más probable es que Natsu busque una forma en decirle a Lisanna sobre sus sentimientos, "esperar la ocasión", no tengo idea porque Mirajane me conto eso, el maestro Makarov que estaba al tanto de eso dijo que todos debíamos apoyar a Lisanna, asegurando que eso haría que Natsu expresara sus sentimientos, ya que pierde la paciencia muchas veces, según el maestro a Lisanna le dolería saber "la verdad".

Por mí parte decidí alejarme de Natsu, se suponía que debía apoyar a Lisanna, y la mejor opción sería que Natsu… estuviera más tiempo con ella, pero lo que no nos dimos cuenta que los días y las semanas fueron pasando rápidamente, sin darme cuenta me aleje también de Fairy Tail, sentándome sola, observando todo el tiempo, me hacía feliz ver a Natsu riéndose, discutiendo como si nada estuviera pasando

Ese día fue el último día en que Natsu fue a mi casa, yo había tomado un baño y me acercaba a mi cama para vestirme cuando Natsu apareció por la ventana, era el crepúsculo, respiraba lentamente se notaba que estaba cansado, antes de subir su mirada susurraba "lo siento" esa palabra me hiso congelarme, le di la espalda sin mirarle y le dije:

"_no tienes que decir… lo siento, no has hecho nada malo… preocúpate de no lastimar a…"_

No dije nada más, había sido interrumpida… Natsu me estaba abrasando, me había rodeado con sus manos, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro susurrándome "espérame, quieres" bajo su mano derecha y tomo mi mano dirigiéndola a mi estómago al mismo tiempo que dirigía su otra mano al mismo sitio, se sintió como si se tratase de un "embarazo", antes de que pudiera preguntar la razón de eso Natsu se estaba marchando…

Se rascaba la cabeza ante de irse por la ventana, me miro por última vez y me sonrío, "Lucy, volveré para que nos sigamos teniendo aventuras" fue lo último que me dijo antes de que le respondiera con una "si, porque las aventuras que vivo contigo son muy divertidas"

Cuando Natsu se marchó tuve la sensación que algo había perdido y quizás para siempre, me sentí vacía. Los primeros días podía ver que Lisanna no soltaba a Natsu por nada del mundo, a veces cuando iba al parque podía ver a Natsu abrasado a Lisanna y cuando él notaba mi presencia se separaba de ella al instante, para luego pararse y señalarle a Lisanna que era hora de irse…

Natsu a veces se me acercaba pero era atrapado en las peleas de Gray, Gajeel que de vez en cuando se unía para no ser el único, Erza cada vez que le tocaban el pastel, y cuando no era así antes de llamarme por mi nombre Lisanna lo llamaba para aferrarse a Natsu, quizás de vez en cuando ella me miraba con un rostro triunfante, como si se tratara de una competición de quien se ganaba a Natsu

Hubo una vez en que Lisanna se me había acercado para que yo la acompañara a comprar ropa, durante esas compras solo me hablada de Natsu, de que hacían, de que hablaban, las veces que Natsu la rescataba en las misiones que al parecer ella misma escogía, misiones que para todos eran difíciles es por eso que Erza, Wendy, Gray, Charle y Happy acompañaban a Natsu y Lisanna

Pero cuando Erza, Wendy o Gray me invitaban no puedo negar las veces en que vi a Lisanna mirarme con odio, como si me dijera que no fuera… es cierto de vez en cuando tuve unas peleas con ella cada vez que Natsu no estaba, en la cual Lisanna decía que era débil, y que no debía ir a las misiones con Natsu porque sería una carga para él, después de esas pequeñas peleas… Erza se me acercaba animándome un poco insinuando que ella era de vez en cuando, una carga en las misiones… Gray solo me daba una rosa de hielo o una figura de Natsu ridiculizado para sacarme una sonrisa… Wendy me hacía distraerme con su peinado, ya que se había cortado el pelo, aunque solo así la hacía ver más valiente

A veces tengo ganas de llorar, pero le agradezco a Lisanna, gracias a ella me di cuenta que amo a Natsu y que talvez cuando todo esto se acabe yo pueda que tenga alguna oportunidad con Natsu Dragneel… solo tengo que esperar y que valga la pena.-

**Termino de música de fondo**

_**Narradora, yo**_

Cuando los chicos bajaron del tren se toparon con Chris Crimson, que al parecer también estaba viajando en el mismo tren

Lucy: Chris!

Gray: quién es? (Pregunto como si tuviera autoridad)

Erza: es un tipo que conoció Lucy, según él, Lucy puede recuperar toda la fortuna su familia si ella se casa (Susurro Erza a Gray para que este no escuchara)

Chris: Lucy-sama un gusto volver a verla

Lucy: que haces por aquí?, no me digas que por aquí vives?

Chris: no, solo vengo a una junta con algunos familiares que tengo y tú?

Lucy: solo vengo por una misión con mis amigos…

Chris: ellos? Pero ellos no pertenecen a la nobleza…

Lucy: ellos como yo pertenecemos a un gremio, ella es Erza Scarlet conocida como Titania, Gray Fullbuster… y no, no pertenecen a la nobleza, yo tampoco pero sabes, ellos son mis compañeros, amigos son mi familia y nos cuidamos entre todos y preferiría que no los miraras de esa forma… siento que les faltas el respeto

Chris: lo siento Lucy-sama, estoy muy acostumbrado a ofender a la gente de clase baja, además esa es la manera de vivir de los nobles como tú y yo…

Lucy: mi vida, fue solitaria, pero jamás insulte a otros que no tenía recursos es más siempre los ayude, mientras estuviera en mis manos

Chris: digna de una noble Heartfilia, siempre ayudando igual que su madre

Lucy: bueno debo marcharme, tengo una misión que hacer, cierto… chicos

Erza: cierto…

Cuando se fueron en dirección a la misión Gray estaba molesto por el carácter de Chris, Lucy trato de calmarlo, pero no hubo caso, llegando a las colinas Erza buscaba entre sus cosas algo para el sol ya que estaba haciendo mucha calor, él único que no tenía calor era Gray que sin darse cuenta estaba desnudo nuevamente, Lucy al notarlo le grita muy alterada, cuando Gray se da cuenta hace que las chicas se queden quietas para esperarle a él mientras que iba a buscar la ropa que debía estar por el camino… cuando Gray desaparece dela vista de las chicas, Erza saca un pastel para comérselo sin antes darle un pedazo a Lucy ya que tenía sonidos en el estómago del hambre que tenía. Pero más de una persona estaban escondidos, preparándose para atacar

Lucy: gracias Erza, me moría de hambre…

Erza: de nada, más te vale coméntelo todo y sin dejar nada, este pastel es increíblemente delicioso

Lucy: Erza tu sí que tienes un buen gusto para los pasteles y dulces

Cuando Erza estuvo a punto de probar su primera cuchara de pastel alguien arroja unos cuchillos botando la cuchara al suelo, y como estaban en un lugar alto el pedazo de pastel de Lucy se había caído junto con el pastel de Erza

Lucy: mi pastelito

Erza: qué demonios, mi pastel

¿?: Preciosas que ocurre? Tenían hambre?, no se preocupen aquí le daremos algo de comida (Decía mientras que mostraba la lengua y se saboreaba los labios)… se ven deliciosas y provocativas

Erza: mi pastel esta al fondo de este acantilado… como se atreven

Lucy: estoy hambrienta y esto es lo que hacen?

¿?: si estas hambrienta ven y come…. (No pudo hablar más)

Erza y Lucy se levantaron ya que estaban sentadas, mirando a su alrededor, observaban que estaban rodeadas por hombres pervertidos, uno de ellos había revelado que eran violadores y que ella no tendrían oportunidad… cuando se dieron la vuelta para estar cara a cara con los enemigos miraban como unas víboras, emanando un aura negativa poderosa, tomando en cuenta que eran magos

Erza: re-equipar… Armadura de Emperatriz del Rayo!

Lucy: magia de Acuarios…

Gray ya estaba vestido y se dirigía de camino donde se encontraban las chicas, cuando Warren se habia comunicado con él con telepatía…

Gray: Warren? Que sucede?

Warren: Gray la misión que tomó Lucy es peligrosa, a los que debéis atrapas son violadores en serie, acaban de reportarlo y han aumentado la recompensa

Gray: y las chicas?

Warren: no me he podido comunicar con ellas, talvez

Gray: ni lo pienses…

Gray se dirigió rápidamente hacia las chicas al llegar y ver la situación…

Gray: qué demonios?

Erza: oh, has llegado Gray (Aun usando la armadura de la emperatriz del rayo)

Gray: qué demonios a pasado aquí?

Lucy: que, por su culpa no pudimos comer pastel (que estaba sentada entre las cosas de Erza con una vestimenta diferente con el símbolo igual al de acuarios)

Gray: veo que no hay que hacerlas enojar

Lucy: que sucede Gray?

Gray: nada Warren se comunicó conmigo advirtiéndome que tuviera cuidado ya que estos hombres eran violadores en serie y que…

Erza: eran violadores, hasta que se tuvieron que meterse con mi pastel…

Después de cobrar la recompensa Gray había partido a su casa al parecer tenía que hacer, mientras Erza iba a la pastelería para comprar más pasteles, en cambio Lucy fue a la plaza para observar nuevamente en el crepúsculo antes de irse a su casa… cuando observo de nuevo la pulsera se acordó nuevamente de Natsu

El viento soplaba suavemente acariciando el cabello de Lucy, se apoyó en la banca hasta que empezó hacer frio, pero aun así se quedó quieta, no quería levantarse, admiraba la atardecer con su color rojizo que de apoco había tomado pero antes de ese rojizo era un color rosa como el cabello de Natsu, fue esa la razón por lo cual no quiso levantarse he irse a su casa, hasta llegar la noche

Sin darse cuenta unas nubes cubrieron Magnolia, Lucy ya caminaba hacia su casa, hasta llegar a un puente cuando se topa con un mago de fuego

Lucy: Natsu!

Natsu: Lucy… (Natsu nota que Lucy estaba temblando) tienes frio?

Lucy: un poco, cuando este en casa se me le pasara (Natsu se le acerca, quitándose su bufanda para ponérsela)

Natsu: no quiero que te resfríes… (Natsu abrasa a Lucy, fue en ese justo momento que empezó a nevar) nieve?

Lucy: si Natsu, es la época de la navidad (Le sonríe a Natsu haciendo que este se sonrojara, sin soltarla de ese abraso)

Mientras que ellos se abrasaban como una linda pareja, una alvina de cabello corto los observaba furiosamente

Capítulo 4: terminado

Espero sus reviews gustosamente

Cualquier pregunta, duda… las responderé lo más rápido que pueda


	5. Amor

**Resumen de la historia: De un día para otro, Lucy y Natsu han dejado de verse y tener misiones juntos, Lucy ha sido reemplazada por Lisanna que está decidida en casarse con Natsu, mientras que todo el gremio están obligado a "apoyar" a Lisanna hasta que Natsu le hable sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos. Aunque ha habido encuentros entre Natsu y Lucy las cosas llegan a mejorar como empeorar… y la navidad está por llegar.-**

5.- Amor

_**Narradora, yo**_

Un abraso era suficiente, calidez era lo que ella sentía en ese momento, Lucy solo quería que se congelara el tiempo para siempre, sus ojos estaban cerrados para observar, cada minuto que ella misma sentía que pasaba. Natsu se apegaba más a Lucy, y su abraso era más fuerte, mientras que la maga celestial solo le correspondía. No quería que nada los interrumpiera, pero temblaba de frío

Natsu: tienes frio? (Sin despegarse de la chica, susurrándole en el oído)

Lucy: si… está nevando…

Natsu: te llevo a casa?

Con todo lo que había pasado le dijo que sí, con la condición de que se fuera de inmediato, la verdad es que ella no quería más problemas con Lisanna si es que los llegara a ver nuevamente juntos. Caminaron despacio hacia su casa que estaba cerca, al llegar a la puerta Lucy le devolvía a Natsu su bufanda, él sin dejar de mirarle se envolvía el cuello con su bufanda

Lucy: gracias por acompañarme… Natsu

Natsu: no hay porque… (Le respondió con una sonrisa, y se quedó en silencio por un minuto) Lucy…

Lucy: que sucede?

Natsu: Gray y Erza me hablaron de un tal… Chlis… lis… cril… eto

Lucy: hablas de Chris?

Natsu: si… de él

Lucy: que pasa con él?

Natsu: es cierto que él te hablo respecto a tu fortuna… que la puedes recuperar si te casas?

Lucy: ah… si (Se sonrojo un poco, Natsu había notado su sonrojo) pero…

Natsu: pero… tiene que ser con un chico de la nobleza (Natsu contesto seriamente)

Lucy: no… no tiene que ser de la nobleza, puede ser cualquier chico (Natsu la estaba poniendo nerviosa)

Natsu: ya veo…

Al día siguiente Lucy recibe una carta de invitación de parte de Chris y que debía ir acompañada para festejar su cumpleaños, cuando Lucy se dirigía al gremio se encontró con Juvia y Gray que caminaba de la mano hacia la misma dirección que ella

Gray: eto, Lucy vas a tener una misión hoy?

Lucy: no lo se… y tú?

Gray: voy a estar desocupado, Juvia ira a una misión con Kana, Wendy y Charle

Lucy: ya veo… puede que vaya a una, necesito dinero para comprar ropa

Gray: ropa? Más de las que tienes?

Lucy: es que estoy invitada a una fiesta de cumpleaños de Chris

Gray: ese chico… (Con tono serio y molesto)

Juvia: Juvia se perdió de algo

Lucy: digamos que Gray le molesta ese chico por su forma de hablar y actuar

Gray: no iras a esa fiesta…

Lucy: eto… desde cuando tú decides a donde puedo ir…

Juvia: Gray-sama, Juvia piensa que sería mejor que la acompañara para que no fuera sola

Gray: bien, decidido te acompañare

Al llegar al gremio Juvia y Gray se dirigieron a una mesa en particular donde se encontraba Lisanna y Natsu, mientras que Lucy se sentaba nuevamente en su vieja mesa cerca de la puerta a pensar lo que había pasado anoche con Natsu

Luego de recordar todo detalle por detalle se sintió cansada y adolorida, Wendy había notado que Lucy lucia pálida al dirigirse hacia ella noto que Lucy se estaba enfermando… Wendy se ofreció amablemente como siempre para hacerle tratamientos, cuando Lucy se levanta de la mesa y se aleja con Wendy, Natsu la observa disimulando su atención, Lisanna que estaba al lado de él había notado que Natsu tenía la mirada perdida hacia Lucy que salía por la puerta con Wendy

Sin controlarse se enoja para levantarse y salir por la misma puerta, Mirajane al verla le dijo a Natsu que la fuera a ver, Natsu con pocas ganas se levanta para ir a buscar a Lisanna… cuando este llega al lado de Lisanna se percata que ella estaba llorando

Natsu: que es lo que te ocurre, Lisanna?

Lisanna: te gusta Lucy, verdad? Es por eso que me has dejado

Natsu: te equivocas… no te he dejado

Lisanna: claro que me has dejado sola, aunque estés conmigo siempre, te preocupas por Lucy, no dejas de mirarla, eres gentil con ella más que conmigo… sé que la vez como algo más que una simple amiga (Lisanna seguía llorando)

Natsu se quedó en silencio por un momento, Natsu no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para calmarla, hasta que ella rompió el silencio rogándole por un abraso, Natsu tuvo que hacerlo… Lisanna abrasaba fuertemente a Natsu mientras que este solo le correspondía era lo mínimo que podía hacer, Lucy y Wendy pasaron cerca de ambos chicos en ese momento

Lucy al ver a Natsu abrasar a Lisanna se sintió incomoda se sintió deprimida mientras que Wendy sin comprender la razón solo se dio cuenta que Lucy estaba punto de llorar o de colapsar, sabiendo que esto no era bueno intento hablarle para que se alejaran de ese lugar

Natsu y Lisanna estaban cerca de un árbol, Lisanna al dar un paso erróneo hiso que Natsu se callera quedando con ella en una forma muy prometedora, cuando Natsu intento alejarla ya que sus rostros estaban muy juntos, y el cuerpo de Lisanna estaba arriba de él… en ese momento se dio cuenta que Lucy los estaba observando

Natsu: Lucy? (Saliendo apresuradamente del lugar para acercarse a ella, pero es detenido por Lisanna)

Lisanna: no nos habíamos dado cuenta que estabas aquí

Lucy: no se preocupen… (Sin mirarle a los ojos a Natsu) solo pasaba con Wendy de regreso al gremio

Wendy: eto… que hacían ustedes dos?

Antes de que Natsu o Lisanna respondiera la pregunta de Wendy, Lucy la toma en brazos para llevársela lejos, al llegar al gremio se sentó con ella, explicándole un poco de los sucesos… Wendy comprendió un poco la situación, intentando hacer reír a Lucy llega Lisanna sola pasando al lado de ella

Lisanna: a veces se gana y otras veces se pierde, no

Fue lo único que dijo, cuando llega Natsu se acerca a Lucy para hablar con ella, pero al acercarse a ella Lucy se levanta y le dice a Wendy que era hora de irse ya que el crepúsculo había llegado, mientras que Lucy caminaba sola, recordaba otros momentos que Natsu y Lisanna habían tenido

Cada vez que se quedaban en la plaza, Lisanna se apoyaba en el hombro de Natsu, cada vez que iban a una misión Lisanna le daba siempre la mano a Natsu, a veces cuando Lisanna hablaba con Happy, Natsu se apoyaba tiernamente en uno de los hombros de Lisanna, a veces Natsu defendía a Lisanna como si fuera su novia…

Se suponía que Lucy se había acostumbrado a ver eso, pero ese abraso que Natsu y Lisanna se habían dado, había sido diferente causándole unas lágrimas, nuevamente estaba cayendo la nieve, oscurecida llega a su casa antes de entrar se da cuenta que alguien la había estado siguiendo

Lucy: Natsu me has estado siguiendo?

Natsu: sentí que debía…

Lucy: sentiste que debías contarme… Natsu solo somos amigos

Natsu: es lo que tu quieres?

Lucy: Lisanna te ama

Natsu: pero yo no la amo

Lucy: no la amaras ahora pero quizás en un futuro si

_**Narradora, Lucy**_

No nos dijimos nada más, yo solo entre a mi casa, al subir y dirigirme hacia la cama Natsu estaba afuera observando, me fije en eso cuando iba a cerrar la ventana, era un acto entre Romeo y Julieta, nos miramos penetrantemente yo esperaba que me dijera algo más, de lo que habíamos hablado, quizás el esperaba que yo dijera algo también.

**Música de fondo: jikan yo tomare**

No soporte cuando vi que se marchaba en plena tranquila nevada. Me había arrepentido de lo que había dicho, temblé de miedo

Cuando Natsu se alejaba de mi casa, corrí hacia la puerta de mi casa para salir, intentando alcanzarlo y querer abrasarle, al verle nuevamente llame su atención, cuando él voltea me lance sobre él dejándolo en el suelo, Natsu tenía una expresión en la cara una dudosa, con lágrimas en mis ojos le abrase fuertemente

Lucy: no quiero que te vayas, quédate conmigo!

Natsu: Lucy… (Natsu corresponde mi abraso sin hacer ninguna pregunta mas)

Lucy: Natsu, no soporto que estés con Lisanna de esa manera, no me gusta que la abrases, no me gusta que le des la mano como si fuera tu novia

Natsu: Lucy

Lucy: solo cállate!

Seguía llorando como una niña, ambos en el suelo nos abrasamos desesperadamente, aquellos bellos momentos llegaron a mi mente quería que el tiempo se detuviera más que nunca, que no llegara el mañana, en el suelo con una posición bastante prometedora, ambos nos manteníamos quietos

Cuando Natsu se levanta me toma en brazos estilo princesa, sin darme cuenta ya estaba dentro de mi casa, con él a solas… me llevo hacia la cama y me recostó, la ventana estaba cerrada y sin darme cuenta nuevamente Natsu había cerrado la puerta con seguro, se dirigió a mi lado para recostarse conmigo sin antes quitarse lo que llevaba puesto hasta queda semi-desnudo solo con sus bóxer

Natsu: puedo? (susurro a mi oído) puedo estar contigo esta noche fría?

Lucy: te dije que no te fueras… porque haces una pregunta tan…

Natsu y yo nos miramos nuevamente con una mirada penetrante, cada minuto que pasaba era inquietante, que debía hacer ahora, Natsu me abrasaba mientras que ambos estábamos recostados, a oscuras con solo la iluminación de la salamandra que Natsu había prendido

Natsu: Lucy… que sientes por mí?

Lucy: cambiara algo, si te lo digo?

Natsu: no lo sé… no soy un vidente que ve el futuro, Lucy

Lucy: idiota!

La noche pasaba lentamente yo y Natsu seguíamos enredados entre las sabanas y nuestros cuerpos, Natsu de repente me hacía caricias para llamar mi atención, sabía lo que quería una respuesta inmediata, sin estar segura volví a mirarle a sus ojos

Sus caricias ya estaban llegando bastante lejos, su mano derecha estaba debajo de mi ropa enredándome a él obligadamente, Natsu estaba tomando autoridad sobre mi cuerpo y yo no hacía nada… quizás era porque esperaba algo

Lucy: no me gusta ser egoísta…

Natsu: egoísta?

Lucy: si… no quiero compartir a una persona, quiero que todo su ser sea mío

Natsu: ya veo… (En ese momento se me acerca chocando su frente con mía) se egoísta esta noche no duermas sola…

Lucy: Natsu…

Natsu: no digas nada más

Lucy: pero… me siento celosa, inquieta cada vez que la abrasas, soy una egoísta porque yo quisiera estar en el lugar de Lisanna (Unas lágrimas salieron sin querer de mi rostro) de verdad que no lo soporto, a veces quisiera gritar y regañarte que no hagas eso… no quiero que te cases con ella…

Natsu: Lucy... ahora estoy aquí contigo, solo respóndeme…

Lucy: Natsu… te amo… te amo! (Natsu sonrió)

Fue lo último que dije antes de que Natsu quedara arriba mío, bruscamente apoyo su cuerpo apegándolo al mío, seco mis lágrimas mientras me acariciaba para luego robarme un tierno beso en el cual le correspondí

**Capítulo 5: terminado**

Espero que les haya gustado estaré esperando sus Reviews

Cualquier pregunta, duda háganla responderé lo más rápido que pueda

**Termino música de fondo **


	6. Lujuria y Sentimientos

**Anteriormente: Lucy ha recibido una carta de invitación para una fiesta que celebrara Chris Crimson, luego de que Lucy haya visto a Lisanna junto a Natsu libera su propia verdad para ser una egoísta por una noche**

5.- Lujuria y Sentimientos

_**Narradora, Lucy**_

**Música de fondo: Be As One (Fairy Tail)**

Tímidamente un beso, un beso que significaba mucho, era un beso desesperado que se esperaba hace mucho tiempo, nada y nadie podría detener este momento fugaz, un sueño o no ya no me importaba nada más, ni si quiera lo que podría pasar al amanecer…

Luego un segundo beso caprichoso, un tercero que ganaba experiencia, un cuarto que marcaba la diferencia, dulce, cálido, suave. Cada beso se hacía más apasionante y descontrolado, para que luego esos besos chocaran con mi piel y no mis labios, besos en mi cuello, bajando hasta mis pechos, hasta llegar al ombligo, mientras que Natsu me besaba usaba sus manos para desvestirme lentamente, esperando que yo confirmara su acción o la rechazara, mi respuesta no fue negativa

Quería que avanzara, lo que hacía me gustaba, no quería que se detuviera, sentía su calor, mientras que jugaba con mi ropa intentando destrozarla por completo al mismo tiempo jugaba con mi cuerpo siendo delicado y evitar hacerme daño

Ya casi desnuda a este límite sentía su miembro entre mi intimidad, suspiraba plácidamente, cada vez que besaba y jugaba con mis pezones hacia que colapsara gimiendo, podía notar que a él le gustaba, a Natsu le gustaba verme así, gracias a la luz de la luna volví a ver su sonrisa, esa que siempre muestra que me tranquiliza, acercándose a mi

Natsu: quieres que siga? (Me pregunto casi con una voz pervertida y dulce)

Lucy: si quiero, quiero que sigas y no te detengas (Entre suspiros conteste)

Natsu: creo que dolerá…

Lucy: lo resistiré… no te preocupes

Sellamos las palabras en un beso más profundo que los demás dados, para terminar desnudos con caricias, Natsu uso dos dedos para entrar en mi intimidad antes de penetrarme por completo, me preparaba cuidadosamente, cuando me humedeció lo suficiente, me penetro… sentí un dolor fuerte sacándome una lágrima descontrolada, quizás Natsu lo noto pues se había detenido antes de profundizar más su miembro, dentro de mi algo se rompió, y cuando paro ese dolor interno le señale a Natsu que siguiera

Empezó con unas envestidas suaves y lentas, seguidas de acaricias, besos suaves apegados y cubiertos por las sabanas que cubrían una parte de nuestros cuerpos, mientras pasaba el tiempo cada vez las envestidas eran más rápidas y fuertes, me fui acostumbrando y sin darme cuenta pedía más junto con unos gemidos

Luego, yo sentada sobre Natsu con las piernas enredadas a su torso mientras que él hacía unos agitados movimientos para penetrarme una y otra vez, por mi parte le ayudaba en la agitación mientras que le susurraba en el oídos perversiones

Lucy: Natsu? Tú me amas?

Natsu: si…

Lucy: esto es un sueño?

Natsu: sueño o no, eso que importa (Me dio un beso, usando su lengua para jugar con la mía) Lucy…? (Natsu comenzó agitarme más)

Lucy: a..den…tro (Le susurre antes de venirse junto conmigo)

Me abraso y al terminar nos recostamos apoye un pie en su cuerpo y recosté mi cabeza en uno de sus brazos… quizás lo hice para que no se fuera

_**Narrador, yo**_

Natsu: _Lucy, es preferible que pienses que fue un sueño, como están las cosas seguirás sufriendo y yo no voy a poder hacer nada, más que mirarte… es cierto debo arreglar esto con Lisanna antes de estar contigo… Lucy…mi Lucy… ahora me perteneces_

Después de vestirse se sentó en la cama de Lucy para admirar a la maga, antes de cubrirla más con las sabanas, al terminar se marcha por la ventana como un ladrón, cerrando la ventana al llegar al suelo camino hacia su casa sin poder ocultar la rabia que sentía al no poder quedarse un poco más con su chica

**Termino música de fondo**

Al día siguiente Natsu estaba en el suelo de su casa descansando hasta que Happy lo despierta, para que este fuera al gremio…

Natsu: que sucede Happy?

Happy: Natsu mira la hora que es… deberíamos ya ir al gremio

Natsu: no tiene nada de malo en ir después al gremio…

Happy: Natsu, donde estabas anoche

Natsu: eto… vamos al gremio (Sonrió ridículamente como un idiota, levantándose rápidamente del suelo saliendo corriendo hacia el gremio)

Happy: que le pasara?

Al llegar Lucy nuevamente estaba en una mesa pero esta vez conversaba con Levy hasta que se le acerca Gray, Natsu se sienta cerca de la mesa para escuchar la conversación, sabía que ese día era diferente, ya hace tiempo que pasaba que Lucy conversaba con alguien con esos ánimos

Gray: estas lista, Lucy?

Lucy: si… vamos?

Levy: eto, a donde van?

Lucy: Levy-chan, vamos a comprar algo de ropa como sabes alguien me invito a una fiesta y debo ir con un acompañante así que Gray me acompañara

Levy: Lu-chan y cuando es?

Lucy: eto… en 2 días…

Gray: vamos…

Lucy se levantó de la mesa y se despidió de Levy para ir con Gray de compras, mientras que Natsu se vuelve a levantar para encontrarse con Lisanna

Lisanna: Natsu, se puede saber que estuviste haciendo durante la mañana?

Natsu: que te importa…

Solo esas palabras hicieron llamar la atención de todo el gremio, menos de Laxus que estaba desinteresado en eso

Lisanna: claro que me importa

Natsu: y porque demonios te importa…?

Lisanna: pues, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa

**Musical de fondo: SAO a new world a fairies**

Natsu: Lisanna, no eres mi novia, no eres mi esposa, solo eres una amiga… Lisanna no te veré nunca como una novia es más, para que fueras mi novia yo debería tener el mismo sentimiento que tú tienes que sería amor… pero la verdad me he fijado que tus sentimientos son solo caprichos que adquiriste desde niña

Lisanna: Natsu… porque te comportas así… porque me tratas de esa manera?

Natsu: porque por ti, no puedo estar con la chica que me gusta

Erza: no me dirás que es…

Natsu: me gusta mi compañera de equipo Lucy Heartfilia, no soporto verla triste prefiero su sonrisa, me prometí no hacerla llorar, sino que proteger su sonrisa a toda costa, me gusta estar con ella, es divertido, me gusta porque es la única que me comprende, no importa o que haga siempre me perdona, se preocupa por mí, es la única que me hace feliz con su presencia... y créeme cuando digo esto, ella es 100 veces mejor que tú, es hermosa en todo aspecto, es valiente cada vez que se tiene que enfrentar a un enemigo, muy romántica, inteligente fuera o dentro de batallas, tierna, fuerte, graciosa, es una leal compañera… simplemente es perfecta…

Erza: Natsu…

Natsu: aunque fueras la última mujer que quedara en esta tierra, nunca me casare contigo… siempre te veré como una hermana, una amiga… de verdad que estoy agradecido nos cuidaste a mí y a Happy… espero que encuentres a una persona que de verdad te quiera porque yo no puedo ser esa persona, os es que quieres ser masoquista y sufrir a mi lado? Es lo que tú quieres

Lisanna: Natsu…yo… (Unas lágrimas le salieron a Lisanna)

**Termino musical de fondo**

Cuando Natsu salió del gremio había quedado un silencio mientras que Lisanna se había ido a llorar a otra parte, hasta que el silencio se rompió, Laxus que estaba bebiendo mientras que Natsu daba su discurso y al irse este se atora expulsando toda la cerveza dejando a Freed empapado a cerveza, todo el gremio lo observo, y este al girar en dirección a la salida donde Natsu había salido

Laxus: Na… tsu… (Laxus hablaba un poco atorado y mientras que tocia) Natsu… romántico!

Capítulo 6: terminado

Espero sus Reviews hasta la próxima

Y ya saben cualquier duda, pregunta no duden en hacerla siempre responderé cuando pueda


	7. Mascaras

**Anteriormente: después de que Natsu y Lucy hayan quedado a solas durante la noche, Lucy se prepara para la gran fiesta que había sido invitada yendo de compras con Gray quien sería su compañero, mientras que Natsu le deja en claro a Lisanna sus verdaderos sentimientos**

7.- Mascaras

_**Narradora, Lucy**_

Ya había llegado el día para asistir a gran fiesta en honor a la celebración cumpleaños de Chris Crimson, solo esperaba que fuera de noche… desde que tuve ese sueño con Natsu en mis brazos las cosas se han puesto un poco locas, divertidas, felices como así tristes para algunos… Lisanna por ejemplo fue a una misión a solas, dijeron que la relación entre Natsu y Lisanna se había terminado Lisanna había terminado con el corazón roto.

Natsu por su parte ahora iba a las misiones a solas, según Erza necesitaba estar solo… mientras que Laxus había acusado a Natsu de ser un impostor y no fue el único… me pregunto que habrá hecho para que pensaran así, supongo que hiso algo que no es normal en él

Al salir de mi casa me encontré con Happy que estaba un poco cansado, al parecer no había dormido nada anoche, al llamarle se abalanzo hacia mis pechos y confeso que no había podido dormir ya que Natsu hacia ruidos por la noche fuera de la casa… yo solo me burle y le asegure que Natsu solo debía estar entrenando, hasta que una mano me toco el hombro asustándome soltando a Happy. Agarre la mano de aquella persona y use mi propio estilo de pelea para derribarlo, cuando me di cuenta era Natsu que estaba en el suelo como un idiota

Natsu: qué demonios te ocurre… porque me golpeas, Lucy!

Lucy: lo siento, me asustaste pensé que era otra persona…

Natsu: mmm… en fin (Mientras que se levantaba) vas al gremio?

Lucy: si… y tú también?

Natsu: más o menos, busco a cubitos… quería hablar conmigo

Lucy: ya veo…

Ambos nos dirigimos hacia el gremio juntos sin emitir ninguna palabra, al llegar Natsu había desaparecido de mi lado yo solo entre para acercarme a Mirajane, converse con ella mucho sobre todo con el tema de Lisanna, pues ella había ido a una misión con Elfman pues necesitaba despejarse

Ya llegaba el crepúsculo y Natsy y Gray volvían a pelear de un instante Gray choca conmigo dejándome en el suelo, a Erza le tiraron una jarra de cerveza a su pastel, nos enfurecimos ambas

Gray: carajos… están como esa vez

Natsu: tienen un aura maligna que sale de ellas…

Lucy: Natsu… que demonios estas diciendo

Erza: a que te refieres con "están como esa vez"

Gray: esa vez… que se pusieron violentas cuando los violadores las atacaron

Lucy: esa vez ellos hicieron lo mismo que acaban de hacer ustedes con nosotras… (Dije malignamente)

Natsu: debemos por muertos

Lucy: Gray mañana te toca a ti… primero vamos con Natsu

Natsu: demonios porque yo no… esto es discriminación… no lo acepto!

Lucy: Natsu, Gray debe acompañarme a la fiesta no creo que quiera llevarlo con moretones…

Erza: Natsu… muere!

Natsu había dado un grito antes de ser golpeado por Erza repetitivamente, cuando todo se había calmado acorde con Gray a la hora que nos teníamos que ver, llegando a mi casa me di un baño para vestirme rápido

Compre un vestido muy familiar al que tenía, el que rompí frente a mi padre aquella vez, pero al menos me quedaba bueno y no chico, usaba el mismo peinado que mi madre usaba… unos guantes largos blancos, al salir me encuentro con un elegante Gray.

Gray: eto… te vez bien…

Lucy: tu igual…

Nos dirigimos hacia la fiesta de mascaras

_**Narradora, yo**_

Lucy y Gray ya se habían marchado pero dos personas estaban a escondidas para no ser visto por ambos chicos… una mujer de cabello escarlata y un chico de cabello rosa… vestidos elegantemente

Cuando Lucy y Gray entraron fueron recibidos por Chris, Gray intento hacer lo posible para desaparecer su enojo por la forma en que ligaba o coqueteaba con Lucy... la noche pasaba lentamente, durante el baile Gray bailo con Lucy en 2 piezas al terminar la música Chris se le acerca a Lucy

Chris: la siguiente pieza quieres bailarla conmigo? Hime-sama

Lucy: será un placer

Al comenzar con la música Lucy comienza a bailar con Chris cuando Gray los observaba bailar se digirió hacia una mujer con el cabello escarlata y un chico de cabello rosa… este chico peli-rosa estaba observaba atentamente el baile que tenia la Heartfilia con Chris

Gray: bien, dime que tal Natsu

Natsu: me molesta ese tio… que te parece a ti Erza

Erza: es bueno bailando

Gray: la siguiente pieza está arreglado… sabes que hacer verdad Natsu

Natsu: si

Mientras que Lucy bailaba con Chris

Chris: que sucede hime-sama, se siente nerviosa?

Lucy: lo siento Chris, solo estoy algo nerviosa

Chris: oh… ya veo, dime Lucy-sama ha pensado en lo que le dije?

Lucy: en casarme?

Chris: si…

Lucy: quizás, pero no tengo deseos de casarme con alguien

Chris: ya veo, pero si no encuentra a alguien, estoy a sus servicios

Lucy: que quieres decir?

Chris: Lucy-sama es usted muy hermosa y bella para quedarse sola en un mundo lleno de pobreza… estoy seguro que yo la haría muy feliz… le propongo matrimonio, cásate conmigo

Lucy: pero yo no le amo, no soy apropiada para hacerle feliz… además ya amo a alguien

Cuando acabo la música Gray agarro a Lucy como si se tratara de un secuestro, llevándola a fuera… cuando él se entró con la excusa de que iba por unas bebidas, Lucy se había quedado sola

_**Narrador, Natsu**_

Se había sentado cerca de una fuente de agua, Lucy observaba la fuente como si la hubiera invadido unos pensamientos, solo me acerque como un desconocido ya había practicado suficiente con Erza ayer por la tarde, como me tenía que acercar a Lucy como un extraño que recién estaba conociendo

**Música de fondo: Ashita no Nadja Ost Waltz**

Natsu: hime-sama, desea bailar una última pieza

_**Narradora, Lucy**_

Una persona me llamo la atención, estaba molesta y no quería que alguien más me molestara, al mirar aquella persona me sonroje y mi disgusto se fue… era un chico guapo, cabello rosa como Natsu, vestía varonilmente, ropa oscura con una rosa roja, una marcara con diseños de fuego mientras que las mías eran en forma de alas de hada

Lucy: quien es usted?

Natsu: dejémoslo como un secreto

Lucy: eto?

Me tomo mi mano izquierda para guiarla a su hombro derecho su mano derecha a mi cintura mientras que mi mano derecha y su mano izquierda la juntábamos, comenzando a bailar al ritmo de una melodía bella que sonaba, bajo las estrellas, no hizo falta que le respondiera, aquel chico guio mis pasos siendo cuidadoso conmigo, no podía evitar mirarle

Un baile largo y romántico mientras que las luces se prendía, sin darme cuenta las nubes llegaron cubriendo todo. La lluvia cayó suavemente no hacia frio mientras que ambos seguíamos bailando, solo miraba esos ojos oscuros muy familiares

Natsu: sucede algo hermosa princesa?

Lucy: me recuerdas a alguien nada más

Natsu: ya veo

Aquel chico se me acerco más usando una de sus manos para tenerme más cerca, robándome un beso debajo de la lluvia un beso que se me había hecho familiar, en los primeros instantes me quería separar, pero él termino ganando y solo me deje besar, no podía evitarlo era un beso suave y dulce, mientras que seguíamos bailando estábamos más apegados como unos amantes que se extrañaban

Nos refugiamos, aquel chico me abraso por atrás sin que yo me pudiera dar cuenta, nos volvimos a dar un beso esta vez le quite la marcara descubriendo que era Natsu

Lucy: Natsu!

Solo se quedó en silencio Gray llamo mi atención y al fijarme Natsu se había marchado dejando una hermosa rosa que llevaba en mi cabello

Capítulo 7: terminado

Espero sus Reviews hasta la próxima

Ya saben cualquier pregunta o duda háganla siempre respondere


	8. Noche Buena

**Anteriormente: durante el baile Chris le ha propuesto matrimonio a Lucy pero es rechazado, mientras que Natsu aparece como un extraño frente a Lucy invitándola a bailar, robándole un beso debajo la lluvia, es descubierto una vez que se termina el baile cuando Lucy se quita la mascara**

8.- Noche Buena

Después del baile Natsu no se ha presentado frete a Lucy, al parecer se escondía, cada vez que iba al gremio y se encontraba con Lucy iba a una misión para evitar hablar con ella, pero eso no era un problema con Lucy sino era Lisanna

Después del baile Lisanna se enfrentó a Lucy en su propia casa, consiguiendo que Lucy de diera una bofetada, dejando en claro que si iban a resolver lo de Natsu si no se podía con la razón se iba hacer a la fuerza… una pelea lo resolvería, Mirajane y Elfman ya sabían de esto reconociendo que sería mejor solucionarlo de esta manera

Después del medio día Lisanna y Lucy se encontraban fuera de Magnolia en un lugar rodeadas por árboles, sin que ellas se dieran cuentas todo el gremio estaba también en ese lugar pero secretamente sin que ellas lo supieran, incluso Natsu y entre susurros se comunicaban

Gray: bien, Natsu eres el trofeo de quien gane

Erza: vaya… nunca creí que dos chicas pelearan por Natsu

Natsu: están diciendo que no soy guapo

Gray: el guapo soy yo… tu eres un vejestorio

Natsu: soy muy joven para ser un vejestorio, además estoy bien adelantado

Gray: si te refieres a besos, no lo creo, yo he besado muchas veces a Juvia, soy guapo…

Natsu: no me refiero a eso… (Interrumpió a Gray hablando per-vertidamente)

Erza y Gray lo miraron extrañados por lo que había dicho Natsu… cuando comenzó la batalla

**Música de fondo: SAO Main theme song**

Lisanna: no tengas compasión… piensa que es vida o muerte

Lucy: si vamos a pelear de esa manera, será mejor que valga la pena que te desquites… prepárate

Lisanna: estoy preparada, muéstrame todo tu poder, sin ocultar nada

Lucy: quieres que sea dura contigo… está bien… Diosa que manipula y controla el agua, Acuarios!

Nuevamente con su vestimenta de acuarios y el símbolo de ella en su pecho el agua invadió toda la zona del agua, la llave de acuarios que estaba rota brillaba intensamente, mientras que Lisanna usaba su magia para transformarse en un animal adecuado para la batalla, empezando la pelea

Lisanna ataca directamente, ningún golpe hace efecto con Lisanna ya que cada ataque que hacia ella se creaba una esfera alrededor de Lucy que la protegía de los ataques, sabiendo que no sería efectivo a Lucy le llegó el momento para atacar a Lisanna… dio un salto en el aire en dirección al sol para que Lisanna se le reflejara el mismo sol y no pudiera ver a Lucy, gracias a ello le dio una patada que la derribo fácilmente, manipulando el agua la uso como cuerdas para amarrar a Lisanna y darle uno golpes en el estómago y en la cara, cuando Lucy se detiene deja en el suelo a Lisanna acercándose al parecer Lisanna estaba desmaya es lo que creyó Lucy. Lisanna aprovecho esa oportunidad para darle un golpe fuerte a Lucy en la cara en ese entonces la agarro del cabello y dejándola en el suelo para darle unos golpes en la cara

Natsu: porque Lucy no se defiende?

Erza: solo se está dejando golpear!

Gray: lo hace para dejar que Lisanna se desquite… por todas las veces que la he visto pelear a Lucy puedo afirmar que Lucy es más fuerte que Lisanna… serán los últimos golpes y Lucy le dará un golpe que hará que Lisanna no se levante más por un tiempo

Natsu: guaaaauuu!

Lucy: te cansaste! Porque te juro que te dolerá lo que hare contigo!

Usando el agua para separarse de Lisanna, la atrapa para que no se pudiera escapar. Formo con el agua una figura, la misma imagen de acuarios junto con su vasija que de ese objeto salía un agua diferente subió arriba de esa vasija, con una de sus manos saco de la vasija un arco y flecha,

Lucy: quienes no pertenezcan al gremio esta flecha absorberá la magia del enemigo en un 99%, pero quienes posean la marca la flecha los dejara inconscientes a parte de destrozar un poco la ropa

Lisanna: la ropa?

Lucy: descuida estamos solas

Al lanzarla Lisanna queda en el suelo con las ropas un poco destrozadas he inconscientes tal como lo había dicho Lucy, luego de eso, la maga celestial la arrastra hacia el agua, cuando desaparece todo el agua y Lucy vuelve tener su ropa de siempre Lisanna estaba durmiendo pero estaba sana sin heridas

**Termino musical de fondo**

Lucy: que demonios están haciendo aquí!

Natsu: nos descubrió! (Natsu con su grito hizo que todos salieran de sus escondites)

Lucy: Natsu?

Natsu: eto…

Lucy: yo solo había descubierto que Gray, Erza y Mirajane con Elfman que estaban aquí… pero no deduje todo el gremio, bien tengo que conversar contigo Natsu…

Erza: Lucy, Natsu ya se fue

Gray: salió corriendo

Lisanna dormía en una de las mesas del gremio mientras que Lucy ya se iba a su casa, acompañada de Happy, al llegar a su casa le ordeno a Happy que fuera a su casa y que ordenara y que se asegurara de que Natsu estuviera en su propia casa, ya que ella estaría muy ocupada para recibir visitas

Happy le hace caso y se marcha ya estaba oscureciendo, las nubes tapaban el cielo, no iba a llover sino pronto iba a empezar una nevada…

Lucy: hoy es noche buena… debo preparar algunos regalos para los demás…

Al entrar envolvió un papel de fresa para Erza en una caja y escribió "Para la hermosa mujer de Cabello Escarlata, Erza" a Gray le había escrito una carta con un pequeño consejo, para Juvia unos pinches para el pelo con unas rosas falsas de colores, casi lista recibió la visita de Erza, Juvia y Levy

Erza: vine porque me lo pediste… necesitas algo

Lucy: si… ten este regalo es de mí para ti… ábrelo a las 12 de la noche… Juvia esta es una carta para Gray, son algunos consejos y este es para ti… asegúrate de entregárselos, como vez tiene un sello y si lo abres tú, se dará cuenta… Levy… en mi escritorio tengo una historia que hace poco termine llamada, "El Corazón de un dragón de Hierro"

(En mi País Chile los regalos de Navidad se abren a las 00:00 am y no al día siguiente)

Erza: es cierto… yo también traje tú regalo… (Le pasa una caja casi enorme con una cinta roja)

Juvia: Juvia también te trajo un regalo (Le entrega una caja pequeña con una cinta azul)

Levy: Lu-chan igual yo… (Una caja mediana con una cinta anaranjada)

Lucy: no debieron haberse molestado…

Erza: ya es un poco tarde, dijiste que ibas a salir, verdad?

Lucy: si…

Cuando las chicas se fueron Lucy se dio un baño tranquilamente, al salir en toalla se la quitó alegremente… después de ponerse su ropa íntima se puso un traje de la señora de Santa Claus. Un gorro rojo botas negras, un vestido rojo con botones y pompones

**Musical de fondo: Glitter Fairy Tail (Completa)**

Lucy salio de su casa mientras que caminaba recordaba aquellos momentos hermosos y tristes desde su llegada a Fairy Tail… la nieve caía suavemente a lo largo del camino cubriendo todo de blanco, faltando poco para su destino comenzó a trotar casi corriendo, al llegar a ese lugar sintió una discusión entre un pequeño gato azul y un chico peli-rosa. Al abrir la puerta Natsu cae sorprendido al ver vestida de esa manera a Lucy con una sonrisa que siempre solía tener

Cerro la puerta con seguro para asegurarse de que Natsu no escapara sacando de un paquete que llevaba comida, carne y pescado… Happy al ponerse feliz saca su comida favorita y come antes quedándose dormido mientras que Lucy se sienta en la salamandra que estaba prendida… Natsu al verla recostada le pareció tierna sacándole unos sonrojos sin que ella lo notara

Con los recuerdos de aquella noche dentro de él, lo hacían perder el control, sin obedecer su conciencia se acerca a Lucy para sentarse detrás de ella, dejando ambas piernas enredadas a las de ella, para así abrasarla, antes de que Lucy pudiera decir algo Natsu la convence de no hablar para no despertar a Happy, ya que si los veía de esa manera de seguro se lo contaría a todos en el gremio

Lucy hiso unos pucheros cosa que hiso sacar unas pequeñas risitas de Natsu, al notarlo le señala que fuera a comer ya que la comida se iba a enfriar, rápidamente se levanta para comer, rápidamente se lo come aun así logra atorarse repetitivamente, haciendo que Lucy se riera de lo ridículo que se veía comiendo desesperadamente… Cuando Natsu termina de comer, calladamente se acerca a Lucy con un rostro serio asustando a Lucy al estar bien cerca le regala una sonrisa pervertida que la asusta aún más

Sin saber en qué momento Natsu estaba sobre Lucy, el momento entre ellos se hacía más romántico, al recordar Lucy sobre ese sueño le da miedo dándole un golpe a Natsu, pero este da solo unos pucheritos para agarrar nuevamente las manos de Lucy y dejarla en desventaja… estando el sobre ella se le acerca para robarle un pequeño beso de cortesía, sin antes mirarla a los ojos

Natsu: Lucy, debiste pensarlo antes de venir provocativamente

Lucy: eto?

Otras escenas: siendo las 00:01 Erza está comiendo un rico pastel en la mesa con la chimenea prendida, Juvia abria la caja de Lucy encontrando unos hermosos pinches de distintos colores para su cabello así para no ponerse tantos gorros así como ella estaba con Gray leyendo los consejos de Lucy mientras que se besaban, Levy leía la novela de Lucy hecha solo para ella mientras que Gajeel la acompañaba

Natsu y Lucy se apoyaban el uno al otro, mientras que la bufanda se compartía entre los dos. Mientras que las horas avanzaba Lucy y Natsu se besaban suavemente jugando con sus lenguas, junto con abrazos mientras que la nieve caía afuera

Cuando Happy despierta al verlos abrasados se les acerca para unirse en ese abraso, quedado en los pechos de Lucy, mientras que Natsu solo se puso celoso ya que solo podía abrasarla

Capítulo 8: terminado

Espero sus Reviews sean buenos o malos

Cualquier pregunta solo háganla no demorare en contestar

**Musical terminado**


	9. Regreso

**Anteriormente: Después de que Lucy le haya ganado en una pelea justa a Lisanna y pasar la noche buena en casa de Natsu junto a Happy…**

9.- Regreso

Al día siguiente por la mañana Natsu y Lucy dormían juntos con una sábana que los cubría del frio, el primero en despertar era Happpy, cuando el gato azul nos vio de esa manera se río y se marchó al gremio con el pensamiento de contárselo a todos

Cuando Happy se marchó Lucy despertó con hambre, Natsu roncaba y hablaba en sueños, Lucy solo se reía al levantarse y arreglarse un poco abrió la puerta para marcharse pero algunas personas lo impidieron

Gray, Juvia, Erza, Wendy… estaban con Happy quien le había hablado a ellos de que ambos estaban dormidos

Gray: creo que no llegamos a tiempo para ver como dormían juntos "tiernamente"

Lucy: tiernamente… Happy?

Erza: Natsu aun duerme?

Lucy: eto, si… solo que habla dormido…

Erza entro sin permiso para confirmar lo que había dicho Lucy, Gray le siguió el paso a Erza junto a Juvia encontrando a Natsu en el suelo, Gray se agacha intentando despertarlo con hielo que por sí mismo había creado para despertarlo, colocando ese hielo en su estomago

Cuando Natsu despierta por ese hielo y a ver que Lucy y los demás se reían por lo que había hecho Gray inicio una discusión corta con Gray para luego pelear a fuera de la casa usando su magia

Lucy: Erza, te ha gustado mi regalo?

Erza: delicioso!

Lucy: me alegro… creí que me quedaría un poco dulce

Erza: lo hiciste tú?

Lucy: si… me llevo un día, y veo que Juvia está usando uno de los pinches que le regale

Juvia: Juvia está feliz por el regalo, Gray-sama alago a Juvia… Juvia se ve muy bien

Lucy: me alegro…

Erza: Lucy y has recibido… un… REGALO DE PARTE DE NATSU?! (Esa frase la grito para que escuchara Natsu)

Lucy: CLARO QUE NO…!

Natsu miro junto a Gray, mientras que las chicas reían Natsu le grita a Lucy que ella misma llevaba un regalo de él en su garganta, cuando Lucy se revisa ve una gargantilla con un diamante en forma de estrella junto con Erza y Juvia gritaron emocionadas…

Juvia: Gray-sama porque no me regala una así…?

Gray: cuanto te costó…. 10.000 yenes

Natsu: eto… (Pensando) así unos 140.000 yenes… (Todos los presentes gritaron sorprendidos por la gran suma de dinero)

Lucy: esto cuenta por lo menos dos pagos de mi renta…!

**Musical de fondo: Sailor moon ost Yuuhi**

**Consejo está música viene con dos canciones juntas**

Natsu: a decir verdad es un diamante en forma de estrella, con pequeñas "citrino"…

Gray: citrino?

Natsu: citrino, así se le dice a la piedra semipreciosa de color amarillo limón… aparte de tener una "Feldespato" detrás de la estrella de diamante

Juvia: Feldespato?

Natsu: todos la conocen como Piedra de la Luna o Piedra Lunar… aunque su nombre es Feldespato

Erza: nunca pensé que Natsu fuera tan bueno en este tipo de cosas…

Happy: a Natsu no le importo gastar todo su dinero en el collar, solo quería sorprendente además busco por todo Magnolia un collar que te identificara

Lucy: que me identificara

Happy: claro… dijo una vez… (Se le acerco a Lucy para susurrarle y Erza y Juvia se acercaron para escuchar) "Lucy siempre es buena con todos, buscare un collar que tenga los colores" cuando le pregunte a que se refería dijo también…

Natsu: Lucy, es una maga celestial así que le vendría bien un collar que tuviera una estrella, pues el diamante representa su alma, el citrino representa eto como decirlo, y la el Feldespato la hermosa Luna… (Interrumpió)

Lucy: ya entiendo…

Erza: explícate

Lucy: de todas las estrellas yo represento la luna, ya que es hermosa y siempre está en el cielo aunque hay momento en que la luna no se ve, pero sigue ahí… a eso es la piedra feldespato

Erza: ya veo… donde estés siempre estás ahí como la luna

Lucy: si, el diamante es una piedra hermosa y preciosa una piedra pura… el diamante representa mi alma

Juvia: Juvia ya sabe… no me digas que el citrino es…

Lucy: contemos…?

Natsu: cada piedra citrino representa a un miembro de Fairy Tail

Lucy solo se sonroja Juvia que había visto ese sonrojo la molesta para que Natsu notara el sonrojo de Lucy, Natsu se le acerca a Lucy para sentarse al lado de ella… Gray se sintió algo ignorado por parte de Natsu, Erza solo se limitó a tomar a Juvia y a molestar a Gray dejando a solas a ambos chicos

Gray: maldita flama porque me ignoras!

Erza llamo su atención emanando un aura maligna para advertirle que dejara a solas a ambos chicos, mientras que Juvia lo acosaba…

Juvia: Juvia también quiere un collar…

Gray: eto…?

Erza: dale una que sea en forma de gota…

Erza y Juvia: jajaja (rieron juntas mientras que Gray se sonrojaba por lo que comentaban las chicas)

Natsu dio un salto sin que se dieran cuenta y ataco a Gray cuando siguieron peleando, Natsu le había gritado "calzoncillo-man" y que ese golpe lo había hecho por decirle flamita… continuaron de esa forma hasta pasar la mañana y mientras que caminaban en rumbo al gremio eran calmados por la mirada de Erza, que les miraba cada vez que no la dejaban hablar

Lucy que estaba al lado derecho hacia que Erza dejara en paz a los chicos mientras que Happy volaba por todas partes… antes de llegar al gremio Juvia, Erza y Lucy estaba vestidas como la Señora de Santa de una forma Sexy llamando la atención de todos los chicos aunque recibían unas miradas penetrantes de Natsu y Gray…

**Termino musical de fondo**

El gremio se había vuelto normal, Natsu y Gray peleando como siempre, Erza comiendo pastel de fresa, aunque sabían ambos chicos que debían pelear alejados de ella o sus cabezas correrían peligro, el maestro compitiendo con Kana para ver quien resistía más alcohol en el cuerpo, Levy por su parte estaba entrenado un poco con sus compañeros de la infancia mientras que Gajeel hacia lo mismo pero con Lily…

Cuando gray dejo de pelear con Natsu se dirigió hacia Juvia que buscaba una misión, Natsu por su parte iba hacia Lucy que disfrutaba un jugo de naranja con Happy, iniciando una conversa de las de siempre, planeaban ir a una misión juntos, Gray y Erza estaban incluidos y no hacía falta nombrar aquella niña de pelo corto Wendy y su gata Charle, Lucy sonreía felizmente ya que estaba con Natsu y los demás…

La tarde llegaba en Magnolia cuando dos personas conocidas llegaban al pueblo en dirección al gremio Fairy Tail… cuando abrieron las puertas de dicho gremio la primera en recibirlos fue Lucy…

Lucy: Keith, Lila…! Que alegría que hayan vuelto

Keith: Hime-sama! Extrañe mucho su presencia

Lila: de seguro que ella ni siquiera te extraño…

Lucy: jejeje tan fría como siempre… y como les fue?

Lila: muy bien… y tu como has estado?

Lucy: muchas cosas han pasado, por dónde empezar…

Lila: la tarde y la noche son jóvenes así que habla, te estaré escuchando

Lila y Keith habían vuelto de la misión y la más alegre era Lucy ya que pasaba con Lila tiempos inolvidables como una relación de familia, mientras que Keith se enteraba las cosas por parte de Gajeel un buen amigo que había hecho Lila se enteraba por parte de Lucy

Mientras que Lucy le narraba a Lila de vez en cuando Keith iba hacia Natsu para pegarle gritando "esto es por hacer llorar a Lucy" mientras que los demás miembros solo se reían… cuando Lucy termino de contar su versión de la historia Lila se fue donde Gajeel para saber más de las cosas que sucedían sin que ella lo supiera, cuando Keith y Lila se enteraron de la confesión de Natsu sobre sus sentimientos hacia el gremio y que lo haya dicho poéticamente, Lila y Keith había quedado helados y en blanco… ya que la mayoría había recopilado las mismas frases que había dicho Natsu… ese día para recordar que día exactamente y con qué palabras las habría dicho…

Erza que estaba al tanto de la conversación llego al lado de Lila para decirle sobre aquel collar sin evitarlo todo Fairy Tail escucho lo que Erza había dicho "Natsu le ha regalado ese collar que lleva puesto Lucy en este preciso momento, además le ha costado 140.000 yenes"

Todo el gremio dio un grito y al fijarse bien, Lucy llevaba un hermoso collar en forma de estrella con semipreciosas que rodeaba ese puro diamante…

Kana: dejare de tomar…! (Laxus que había recién entrado al gremio y haber sido informado)

Laxus: Natsu está demostrando que es hombre (Dijo mientras que alzaba las manos)

Elfman: esa es mi línea…!

Ever: aprende de él…!

Mirajane: ara ara… dejen de pelear

Lila: Natsu! (Grito fuertemente y enfurecida a la vez)

Natsu: eto… (Con miedo a ella) dígame, señor… digo señora (Lila se le acercó para susurrarle)

Lila: y ya te has declarado?

Natsu: no… aunque sepa la respuesta…

Lila: que carajos estas esperando

Ciertamente Lila tomo a Natsu y lo arrastro afuera y llamo a Lucy para que le hiciera compañía, dejándolos a solos y cerrando la puerta del gremio para que no entraran, cuando entra todos se dirigen a la puerta para escuchar un poco… pero Lila se los impide camina hacia el centro y revela una esfera de sonido aclarando que con esto podía escuchar lo que decían…

Lila: no importa si se alejan del gremio… con esto puedo cubrir una cantidad de terreno solo para escucharlos..

Keith: traigan palomitas… porsiacaso…

Makarov: para que si lo dirá en un dos por tres…

Keith: pero como iniciara la conversación…

Makarov: eto…

Mavis: háganle caso… estaremos para mucho rato y que yo sepa la noche es joven… no

Laxus: si no se confiesa…

Gray: quieres apostar que lo hará…?

Iniciando una puesta por parte de Gray junto a otros que decían que si lo haría, en contra de Laxus y otros que decían que no lo harían… ambos chicos que estaban afuera no iniciaban una conversa…

Capítulo 9: terminado

Espero sus Reviews

Cualquier duda, pregunta háganla la responderé cuando pueda

Demorare un poco en enviar mis próximos capítulos debido a una lesión que tengo en unos de mis dedos con que escribo y gracias a eso escribo muy lento…


	10. Locura

**Anteriormente: Después de la noche buena, Natsu sorprende a algunas personas con su sabiduría en las piedras preciosas. El regreso de Keith y Lila ha hecho felizmente a nuestra maga celestial… ahora Natsu y Lucy se han quedado afuera del gremio a solas debido a que Lila quiere que Natsu se le declare pronto a Lucy, mientras que a escondida todo el gremio escucharían lo que Natsu diría sin importar donde fueran**

10.- Locura

En Magnolia dos jóvenes magos caminaban lentamente por todos lados, hasta que se detuvieron en el centro de la plaza para descansar, el silencio invadía a ambos chicos, sin saber que decir o quien empezar solo se miraban por segundos para evitar sonrojarse, la maga celestial de un momento a otro desviaba su mirada al cielo y con curiosidad el cazador de dragones miraba el cielo nuevamente, pero solo podía ver unas nubes negras

El mago de fuego miro la mano derecha dela maga celestial llamando la atención de la chica, queriendo averiguar lo que aquel chico de cabello rosa miraba atentamente se da cuenta que observaba aquella pulsera que le había comprado esa vez

Lucy: sucede algo, Natsu?

Natsu: no… la verdad es que no

[Mientras que en el gremio Gray: bien, por fin una conversación… (Decía celebrando); Laxus: maldito Natsu, pude ganar la apuesta!]

Lucy: Natsu… (Dijo Lucy muy seriamente, asustando a Natsu) estas preparado?

Natsu: preparado para qué?

Lucy: oh (Mostrando un rostro maligno) veo que ya olvidaste lo que me hiciste en el baile, verdad?

Natsu: ah… hablas… del… beso… que te robe…

[Todos en el gremio escucharon eso, provocando la siguiente reacción, Kana se atora con la cerveza, sacando sus cartas para adivinar el futuro, Laxus se horroriza, Ever se queja que Natsu estaba muy adelantado en esas cosas aun no siendo la pareja de Lucy, Makarov se sentía orgulloso de notar que los chicos estaban creciendo… en fin todos estaban perdiendo la cabeza menos Gray y Erza que ya sabían eso anticipadamente]

Lucy: claro… esa noche te escapaste (Natsu deja de estar nervioso a recordarlo todo)

Natsu: pero Lucy que yo sepa te quedo gustando, incluso me pedias más… y conociéndote ya sabias que era yo…

Lucy: ciertamente… lo supe en el momento en que me besaste… la verdad es que no te había reconocido a la primera (Haciendo pucheritos como una niña) además se me hicieron familiares… eto como explicarlo (Natsu sele acerco a Lucy para susurrarle)

Natsu: familiares? Te refieres a los besos de aquella noche?

Lucy: aquella noche? No me digas que…

Natsu: aun sigues creyendo que lo que paso aquella noche solo fue un sueño?

Lucy: Natsu, no me digas que no fue un sueño…

Natsu: no fue un sueño, lo que hicimos esa noche fue real… tan real como el beso que tienes cerca del hombro derecho…

Lucy: eto… (Lucy se revisó y encontró un pequeño beso que se notaba mucho por lo menos más de 5cm) un beso… un beso… (Dijo mientras se sentaba una banca)

[Exactamente, la reacción de todos los del gremio era extremadamente graciosa… todos con la boca abierta, que llegaba hasta el suelo, los ojos de todos estaban a su límite de salir de su rostro… aunque la mayoría de las mujeres estaban sonrojadas, sobre todo Juvia, Levy sobre todo Erza que llegaba a tener un sonrojo del mismo color de su pelo, mientras que Lila estiraba su látigo para calmarse así no ir tras Natsu para matarle, mientras que Keith calmaba a Lila insinuando que Lucy y Natsu ya eran mayores de edad y que eran responsables]

Natsu: descuida se borrara pronto… era más grande antes…

Lucy: más grande… Natsu, no debiste dejarme esta marca en primer lugar!

Natsu: es que quise hacerlo para que cuando te fijaras te dieras cuenta que no fue un sueño

Lucy: hay muchas maneras de demostrar que lo que haces no fue un sueño… pero tú tenías que escoger un beso…!

Lucy se encontraba roja y nerviosa sin saber qué hacer, Natsu por su parte solo se divertía ver a Lucy de esa forma, sabía que se veía tierna. Antes de que Lucy siguiera con sus quejas Natsu se le acerca, al notar esto nuestra maga celestial se le aleja demostrándole que tenía un poco de miedo, debido a la posición que estaba, en una forma lista para atacar

Natsu: es en serio? Crees que te atacare?

Lucy: de que me hagas daño… no lo creo pero de todas maneras prefiero prevenir antes que lamentar

Natsu: jajaja, a ver cuánto aguantas… Lucy!

Natsu se le abalanzó sobre ella para retenerla mientras que Lucy gritaba que se alejara de ella, Natsu intentaba hacerle cosquillas por todas partes… sacándole risitas fuertes como pequeñas… la gente que pasaba veía como se comportaban ambos chicos ridículamente. Algunos niños que pasaban con sus padres preguntaban de qué hacían, aunque los padres solo contestaban que eran magos de Fairy Tail y que era normal para ellos hacer escándalos como destrozos. Aunque algunos solo se reían del comportamiento de ellos

Lucy: detente, la gente nos está mirando!

Natsu: que miren…que miren… jajaja me da igual

Lucy: a mí no…!

_**Narrador, Natsu**_

**Musical de fondo: Ai kotoba de Hatsume Miku**

Solo fue hace unas semanas que Lucy estaba alejada de todos nosotros y ahora está al lado mío quejándose de las cosquillas que le hago, siento nostalgia, no puedo esperar tanto para volver a nuestras aventuras con Lucy

Era de noche pero ni la fría noche evitaría que pudiera caminar al lado de la persona que me gustaba. Una hora estuvimos en este parque abrasados así como jugamos a hacer cosquilla, de repente la tomaba en mis brazos y daba vueltas hasta quedar mareados. Recordando tantos momentos, desde la su llegada hasta hoy:

Aquella vez cuando se nos acercó a mí y a Happy para agradecernos de haberla salvado del hechizo de Bora y de su anillo, esa vez recuerdo que fui a ese barco ya que estaba ensuciando el nombre de Fairy Tail… como la vez que fui con ella a una misión respecto a un libro que había que destruir, Lucy se veía muy linda con su traje de Maid

Cuando fuimos a la Isla Galuna por una misión recuerdo que la tuve que salvar de esa supuesta gelatina que realmente era acido… no?, tantas veces me toco salvarla e ir a rescatarla, cuando fue secuestrada por el gremio de Phantom Lord salvarla de su caída por haberse lanzado, o esa misma vez la salve antes de que fuera nuevamente golpeada por Gajeel cuando esa vez era nuestro enemigo

Si, como una princesa que siempre está en peligro, yo llego como su dragón para hacerla regresar a su castillo… Lucy ha demostrado ser fuerte, valiente sin importar nada y aunque en las batallas se quede sin fuerza seguirá levantándose para pelear lo sé porque la he visto… cuando derroto a Angel de Oración Seis, luchando en Edoras aquella vez y vimos a nuestros opuestos

Simplemente Lucy no quiere huir de nada, lo sé aquella vez que estaba siendo golpeada por uno de nuestros enemigos en la Isla Tenrou cuando le dije que escapara pero ella se negó rotundamente…

Natsu: _Lucy eres mi princesa, yo soy el dragón que debe protegerte de todos aquellos que quieran lastimarte, golpeare a todos aquellos que te hagan llorar, Fairy Tail nuestro gremio es tu castillo y mientras estés ahí siempre estarás a salvo… y si quieres aventurarte yo el dragón de fuego estaré a tu lado hasta el final de mi vida_

Después de que paso la hora caminamos por casi todo Magnolia, una que otra ocasión terminábamos abrazados con ganas de besarnos, pero siempre sentíamos que alguien nos estaba vigilando, pero como no le daba importancia no tome atención para percibir su olor y saber quién era, aunque se me le hacía familiar… llegamos a su casa y ambos entramos cerrando la puerta con seguro de su habitación con las luces apagadas

**Terminado musical de fondo**

_**Narradora, yo**_

Mientras que el gremio Laxus mostraba un rostro incomprensible gracias a los acontecimientos dados por ambos magos (Lucy y Natsu), Kana en vez de pedir más sake pedía zumo, Gray no reaccionaba mirándose las manos con un rostro de niño asustado, Juvia solo sonreía ya que le parecía muy gracioso la reacción de todo el gremio… claramente, Lila no aguanto más y dejo de usar su magia para escuchar a Natsu y Lucy si seguía de esa manera nada bueno se vendría, decidió salir del gremio junto a Keith, cuando ellos se fueron hubo un silencio incomodo por un tiempo corto

Gray: es… el… fin… del… mun…do? (Se preguntaba)

Erza: esto se venía en cualquier momento… (Mientras que tomaba sake)

Droy y Jet: carajo que no beba! (Gritan recordando aquella vez que Erza bebió y se puso agresiva)

Gray: Natsu se pone romántico (Da un grito Gray llamando la atención del gremio, al instante que se levantaba de la silla) y todos perdimos la cabeza!

Juvia: Juvia no ha perdido la cabeza!

Gray: la perderás (gray tomo a Juvia en brazos estilo princesa y se la lleva del gremio, mientras que le susurraba) junto con tu virginidad

Juvia: Gray-sama! (Juvia comienza con sus imaginaciones típicas logrando un sonrojo en sus mejillas para luego desmayarse)

Gray: espero que no te desmayes cuando…

Laxus: estamos todos afectados por la conducta de Natsu con Lucy… que mierda, Gajeel! estás leyendo (Señalo a un lector Gajeel que leía el libro que Lucy le había regalado a Levy)

Gajeel: tú tranquilo! Si Gray y Erza perdieron la cabeza, yo perdí unos tornillos

Levy: jaja (Levy por su parte solo reía como una tonta) perdimos la cabeza! Jajaja

Mientras que en el gremio todos estaban un poco alarmados por los inusuales comportamientos dos jóvenes magos se acariciaban y se abrazaban, solo hablaban entre si

Lucy: me quieres?

Natsu: quieres que te lo demuestre…?

Lucy: si… (Hizo un pucherito tiernamente, se miraron a los ojos acercando lentamente sus labios para luego ser chocados, fue un beso apasionante, tímido, dulce, mientras que Natsu aprovechaba la oportunidad de darle un abrazo para luego recostarla…)

Happy: hasta que por fin la besas!

Siendo interrumpidos por Happy prendieron las luces y se arreglaron un poco debido a que estaban un poco desordenados…

Capítulo 10: terminado

Espero sus Reviews

Cualquier duda o pregunta háganla responderé cuando pueda


	11. Travesura

**Anteriormente: tras dejar a Natsu y Lucy a solas y usar una magia para escuchar si Natsu se declara descubren una realidad que ha hecho que varios pierdan la cabeza y hagan cosas que nunca pensaron hacer… terminado el día Natsu y Lucy terminan siendo interrumpidos por Happy que al parecer los estaba espiando por un buen rato así para estar en primera fila cuando Natsu le diera un beso a Lucy**

11.- Travesura

Lucy se encontraba en la cocina preparando una merienda antes de irse a la cama mientras que Happy la acompañaba con un paño amarrado en su cuello, listo para comer mientras que Natsu estaba sentado en uno de los sillones mientras esperaba a Lucy

Al parecer Lucy estaba haciendo un pescado para Happy y un poco de carne en el horno para Natsu, después de que la tetera haya hervido le señalo a Happy que la comida estaba lista para que se sentara, dejándolo solo en la cocina se dirigió hacia Natsu para darle de comer, mientras que ella solo bebía una taza de té

Ciertamente habían sido interrumpidos por Happy, mientras que Lucy recordaba aquel momento incomodo donde Natsu estaba encima de ella acariciándola y besándola lentamente mientras que Happy solo observaba, lo único que estaba agradecida era que Happy haya hablado sino lo hubiera hecho Happy hubiera visto una escena… Lucy estaba segura que Happy lo contaría a todos lo que hicieron esta noche, sino se pudo quedar callado aquella vez en que Natsu le toco los senos a Lucy cuando un Dragón llamado Zirconis utilizo su magia para despojarla de sus ropas y quedar desnuda

Mientras que pensaba Lucy, Natsu había cerrado la puerta donde ella se encontraba para estar a solas, cuando se da cuenta era bastante tarde, él estaba sentado al lado de ella.

Lucy: que sucede Natsu?

Natsu: nada… solo que nos interrumpieron (Haciendo que Lucy se sonrojara un poco) estas un poco roja

Lucy: no, no pasa nada… aunque para mí fue para mejor

Natsu solo se molestó un poco recostándose en los muslos de Lucy, gracias a ello tenía una buena vista de la maga celestial

Happy: Lucy, Natsu tengo que irme

Lucy: a dónde vas?

Happy: con Charle a una parte

Natsu: diviértete…

Happy había dejado a solas por fin a Natsu y Lucy, sin decir nada Natsu solo se quitó su prenda que cubría su torso dejando solo su bufanda puesta y se recuesta en la cama de Lucy, como si todo se hubiera normalizado Lucy comenzó con sus gritos de siempre refiriéndose a su privacidad, que no es su casa, que se fuera… cosa que Natsu le agradaba

Después de lavar los platos y darse un baño, Lucy estaba lista para irse a dormir, pero tenía un problema. Natsu que seguía recostado en su cama… trato de sacarlo a la fuerza pero no lo logró, es más mientras más lo intentaba Natsu se ponía más molesto… logrando que Natsu solo se riera

Lucy: no me queda más opción que dormir en el sofá

Natsu: no… (Agarro la mano de Lucy para dejarla en la cama sobre él)

Lucy: que te pasa, Natsu? No hagas esto (Sonrojándose un poco)

Natsu: Lucy, ahora si estamos solos…

Sin esperar que Lucy respondiera le roba un beso, la maga celestial solo se dejó vencer por las caricias de Natsu, en un movimiento poco brusco Lucy queda debajo de Natsu, ella misma sabía que la ropa que llevaba como pijama se estaban volviendo molesta, mientras que tocaba el cuerpo de Natsu este se impacientaba de a poco, se miraron por última vez antes de volver a juntar sus labios, jugando con sus lenguas como el gato y ratón se detuvieron para separarse y recuperar el aliento

Aprovechando ese momento para que Natsu usara su mano derecha para tocar uno de los senos de su maga dentro de su pijama molesta, masajeando delicadamente y escuchando atentamente sus gemidos, disfrutando ese sonido que lo complacía, mientras que hacia un esfuerzo para no romper o destrozar lo que llevaba puesto

Tenía su miembro tocando la intimidad de Lucy, mientras que masajeaba sus pechos hacia unos leves movimientos hacia arriba y abajo para excitar a Lucy, Natsu no se había dado cuenta que su cuerpo estaba caliente, sudaba, cada vez que miraba a Lucy veía un ángel indefenso en sus garras de dragón

Lucy: ya no puedo más… cuanto tiempo tardaras en quitarme todas las prendas

Natsu: todo depende de la forma en que quieres que te las quite

Nuevamente no espero la respuesta de Lucy para usar sus manos y destrozar su pijama, dejándola desnuda solo le faltaba aquella zona que evitaba penetrarla… sin antes sacarse lo que le quedaba a él de prenda… una vez que quedaron desnudos solo se taparon con las sabanas

Natsu sabía que por ser la segunda vez que hacia esto con Lucy tenía que ser delicado nuevamente con ella, sabía por lo menos que no costaría nada en penetrarla, pero sabía que igualmente sentiría dolor, pero no tanto como la primera vez

Natsu: estas lista?

Lucy: si, estoy lista

Cerraron sus palabras con un beso, mientras que era penetraba Lucy sentía un dolor, pero no tan doloroso como antes, abrazando a Natsu fuertemente gimiendo a su oído pidiendo más… Natsu obedecía como un esclavo complaciendo a su ama, penetraba más dándole placer, penetrando lentamente pero fuerte, mientras que le penetraba Lucy rasguñaba su espalda sin dejar de repetir lo de siempre, "más… quiero más" provocándolo a ser brusco con ella, provocándole a ser salvaje

Natsu: Lucy, si sigues así seré salvaje… y… (Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Lucy solo le besa)

Lucy: quiero más, compláceme… quieres? (Sin pensarlo Lucy usa su lengua para "lengüetear" a Natsu cerca de la oreja, provocando que este se excitara)

Natsu solo se quejó dándose por vencido antes los ruegos de Lucy, sus gemidos se convirtieron en unos gritos placenteros, que disfrutaba Natsu cada vez que hacia sus envestidas rápidamente, mientras que penetraba a Lucy con sus envestidas jugaba con sus pechos

Fue así hasta que llego aquel momento, Lucy solo le dio permiso para dejar eso dentro de ella mientras que ella también le pasaba algo similar, ya cansados se acomodaron para dormir abrazados

Lucy: espero que cuando despierte estés aquí…

Natsu: esta vez no me iré, Lucy…

Lucy: eso espero… o…

Natsu: o qué?

Lucy: te castigare…

Natsu: te lo prometo, me quedare aquí, cuando despiertes me verás durmiendo

Lucy: Natsu, por qué esa vez te fuiste?

Natsu: necesitaba despejarme, pensar que iba hacer, de todos modos no me parecería bueno que si despertara contigo y luego iba a estar con Lisanna

Lucy: ya veo… no digas nada más…

_**Narradora, Lucy**_

No sé si seguiremos con estas travesuras, solo estoy segura que ambos nos amamos, pero aun así tengo miedo a lo que puede pasar en un mañana cercano, me pregunto que dirá Lisanna cuando se entere que yo y Natsu estamos saliendo, que pasara con el gremio cómo será su reacción, estoy segura que antes de hacer una celebración típica, reaccionaran como unos locos, preguntaran tantas cosas, y creo que la más afectara será Lisanna que ha amado a Natsu desde pequeña y al final yo Lucy Heartfilia se lo quite de las manos, arruinando sus sueños

Seguí así por lo menos unas 2 horas, pero mis pensamientos se fueron cuando Natsu hiso un movimiento para luego susurrarme… algo que me quito las dudas, al parecer Natsu me había leído la mente

Natsu: no tienes de que preocuparte por el mañana que vendrá, yo estaré contigo… porque eres mi fuerza, para seguir adelante… Te Amo!

Lucy: estoy tan agradecida… no te vayas jamás Natsu… porque yo también Te Amo

Capítulo 11: terminado

Espero sus reviews

Cualquier pregunta, duda solo háganla…


	12. Apuestas

**Anteriormente: Natsu y Lucy se han dado unas travesuras durante la noche después de que Happy los haya dejado a solas nuevamente, ahora es el turno del gremio de pagar sus apuestas**

12.- Apuestas

Natsu y Lucy se dirigía hacia el gremio antes de llegar se toparon con Gray y Erza que estaba muy contentos

Erza: Natsu, Lucy… (Hablo con seriedad como si se tratara de estar enojada)

Lucy: sucede algo? (Pregunto un poco temerosa)

Gray: gracias a Natsu ganamos una apuesta

Natsu: eh?! De que están hablando

Erza y gray se miraron entre sí para luego explicarles lo que había sucedido ayer, Lucy como Natsu se quedaron helados y mudos, ambos rojos de vergüenza al saber que todo el gremio sabía todo lo que había pasado ayer. Cuando Natsu logro escuchar de parte de Erza que solo habían escuchado hasta que Happy había interrumpido en ese momento, para recuperarse y solo reírse mientras que Lucy aún estaba con sus ánimos desanimados

Cuando Gray menciono los nombres de los que habían perdido la puesta se marchó rápidamente excusándose de que iba por "palomitas de maíz", mientras que Lucy solo mantenía una posición fatal

Gray: que sucede contigo Lucy?

Lucy: no pasa nada, solo siento que me han invadido la privacidad por completo… además que son esos besos que tienes en el cuello (Cuando levanta su mirada)

Gray: eto…

Erza: es cierto ayer te fuiste antes que todos y te fuiste con Juvia

Lucy: no me digas que hiciste esas cositas con ella (Sonrío pícaramente mientras que hacía que Gray se sonrojara)

**Musical de fondo: Happy Holiday (Lucy Heartfilia)**

Al llegar al gremio fue recibida por la mitad del gremio igual que los otros pero con pocos ánimos, cuando se sienta llega Natsu con las "palomitas" para sentarse. Lucy noto que las mesas estaban colocadas muy raramente, al parecer formaban un círculo dejando en el centro escrito "perdedores"

Lucy: se puede saber que es todo esto?

Natsu: según, Mirajane las mesas estaban en esta posición para que los perdedores de la apuesta se queden en el centro obedeciendo las ordenes de los ganadores

Lucy: dicho de esa manera se refiere que… que carajos apostaron

Gray: si Natsu se declaraba a ti, o no… esa era la apuesta

Lucy: pero Natsu no se me declaro

Gray: da igual cómo se haya declarado, nadie exactamente dijo que tenía que ser las típicas palabras de declaración como "yo, te amo", "quieres ser mi novia" cosas así…

Erza: basto con saber que ustedes dos hicieron esas cositas… (Dijo Erza mientras comenzaba a dar vergüenza)

Lucy solo se aterró cuando escucho a Natsu reírse por todo, mostro un aura maligna aterrorizando a Natsu. Mirajane llamo la atención de todos los presentes para que los "ganadores" se sentaran en la mesa del triunfo mientras que los "perdedores" se sentaran en el suelo frente a las mesas que estaban los ganadores, como también que debían prepararse mentalmente y esperaba que estuvieran preparados físicamente

Natsu como Lucy se sorprendieron al ver que la mayoría del gremio había perdido, los que habían ganado la apuesta solo era Erza, Gray, Happy, Charle, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel y Mirajane, mientras que todos los demás estaban en el centro como unos idiotas con los ojos cerrados y molestos

Makarov: esto es culpa de Natsu!

Laxus: maldición, si hubiera sabido que Natsu ya se había adelantado con lo de romántico no me hubiera unido

Makarov: cuando se trata de apostar todos debemos estar unidos como familia

Laxus: debo pensar esto más seriamente…

Mirajane: ara, ara… empecemos!

Natsu: puedo unirme? (Pregunto maliciosamente Natsu)

Perdedores: no!

Happy: como penitencia dejaran que Natsu se una como el rey… aye!

Natsu: gracias Happy! Bien, primero… Laxus serás mi sirviente

Gray: obedece! Juvia… pagaras por todas las cosas molestas que algún día me hiciste…

Juvia: Juvia fue tan molesta? (Casi se pone a llorar)

Ganadores: Gray!

Erza: tienes que tratarla mejor… es tu novia

Todos: que!

Gray: de que estas hablando Erza…

Erza: a mí no me engañas, ayer cuando te fuiste te llevaste a Juvia en brazos aparte de que tienes unos besos marcados en el cuello… dime que no hiciste cositas… lo negaras

Juvia: Gray-sama! (Juvia llamo la atención de Gray y de todos) me negaras ahora…

Gray fue el único que se sintió castigado a pesar de ser el ganador, mientras que Laxus hacia lo que Natsu pedía, como traerle un vaso de leche, masajear a Lucy, así como tenía que obedecer a Gajeel que lo esclavizaba con cantarle y bailarle, Natsu igual disfrutaba las veces que vio a Laxus bailar incluso Lucy había participado para bailar con Laxus un baile lento que puso celoso a Natsu… mientras que Kana obedecía al pie de la letra lo que ordenaba Mirajane y Erza ya que todas las mujeres que habían perdido debían recibir su castigo (Látigos y cadenas) logrando que la mayoría de los hombres sangraran por las narices, ya que aparte de recibir su castigo debían vestir eróticamente

Mientras que pasaba el día con todas las locuras y escándalo que hacia el gremio dentro, ya nadie sabía cómo parar con los castigos, mientras que en una mesa Mirajane, ofrecía sake a Erza, Lucy, Juvia que se había incluido por orden de Mirajane, Levy y Wendy que supuestamente tomaría zumo pero cuando Mirajane desapareció para poner un poco de orden donde estaba Gajeel, Wendy se confunde y tomar sake

**Tema musical terminado**

**Musical de fondo: Lucy no theme**

En un abrir y cerrar los ojos las chicas habían tomado suficiente, cuando Mirajane regresa da un grito de horror llamando la atención de gremio formando un silencio… Wendy fue la primera en pararse pero al instante que lo hiso se cayó mareada… Charle no se encontraba ni tampoco Happy ambos gatos habían desaparecido

Mirajane: Wendy, ha tomado sake! (Natsu y Gray se miraron recordando aquella vez, incluso Droy y Jet se miraron igualmente)

Natsu: y Lucy?

Mirajane: eto… Lucy, Erza, Juvia y Levy también están pasadas… eto están bien tomadas

Natsu, gray, Jet, Droy: que…!?

Jet: fue un gusto en conocerte Droy!

Droy: lo mismo digo!

Natsu: escóndete calzoncillo-man!

Gray: lo mismo digo flamita!

Gray y Natsu trataron de esconderse de las chicas, pero antes de que alcanzaran la puerta dos espadas fueron lanzadas llegando a la puerta, ambos se detuvieron Jet y Droy por su parte ya se habían escondido (Debajo de la mesa) cuando Natsu y Gray miraron hacia la dirección donde habían sido lanzadas las espadas vieron a Erza molesta, Juvia mirando a gray fijamente, Lucy con un rostro muy raro y Levy sonriente como una tonta, Natsu y Gray solo pudieron gritar torpemente "Porque a mi?!" mientras que todos se preguntaban la actitud rara de repente de los chicos

**Termino musical de fondo**

El gremio termino dando una fiesta obedeciendo más a Erza que a los demás ya que Droy y Jet explicaron que Erza se ponía violenta y agresiva cuanto tomaba mucho sake, mientras Levy se ponía tonta como una niña, Gray explica que Juvia al tomar se ponía mil veces más molesta que de costumbre, se ponía muy sentimental y Natsu explico a grito mientras que trataba de no hacer llorar a Lucy y evitar que Erza llamara su atención, que Lucy cambiaba su personalidad siendo una acosadora sexual, aunque para muchos varones del gremio solo se quejaron… otros solo se sorprendieron como es que Natsu no se aprovechaba del momento

Al final del día Natsu nuevamente se llevaba a Lucy estilo "caballito" a su casa, Lucy dormía tranquilamente como un ángel que había caído del cielo, al llegar entra para luego asegurar la puerta y evitar alguna visita mientras que la acostaba Lucy se despierta un poco asustada

Lucy: Natsu?!

Natsu: que pasa Lucy?

Lucy: no… nada… solo tuve una pesadilla

Natsu: descuida las pesadillas solo son pesadillas, que soñaste?

Lucy: que te besabas con Lisanna

Capítulo 12: terminado

Espero sus reviews

Antes que nada, estoy haciendo un nuevo proyecto una nueva historia de Fairy Tail NaLu… tengo mis ideas pero la comentare cuando termine este, que ya queda poco espero que opinen sobre mi nuevo proyecto y me ayuden dando nuevas ideas a parte pueden recomendarme un poco de música para los temas de fondo que a mi se me están acabando, bye.


	13. Dos Corazones Magicos

**Anteriormente: todo el gremio ha disfrutado a su manera las distintas formas de humillar a muchos, incluso las chicas repitieron nuevamente la escena donde se pasaban en tragos mientras que los que habían experimentaron aquel momento advertían de la situación, un día como siempre de locos, mientras que al final de la tarde una pregunta es una pregunta que debe responderse**

13.- Dos Corazones Mágicos

Lucy dormía como un ángel caído del cielo mientras que Natsu estaba sentado en el sillón pensativamente, Lucy al despertar de una pesadilla había dicho que él se había besado con Lisanna, antes de volver a dormir, Natsu se encontraba serio quizás recordaba los momentos que estuvo con Lisanna antes de volver con Lucy

Cuando despertó nuevamente Lucy, Natsu se dirigió hacia ella mirándola un poco frio

Lucy: que sucede Natsu?

Natsu: no sucede nada… hace poco soñaste con Lisanna y conmigo

Lucy: cierto… soñé que te besabas con ella (Lucy miro a Natsu) que sucede…

Natsu: eto, como decirlo

Lucy: ya te has besado con ella? (El silencio invadió el lugar, Natsu no respondía, él solo se limitó a sentarse a su lado asustando a la rubia poco a poco, así como sintió que volvían las heridas hasta que Natsu decidió hablar y abrasarla)

Natsu: yo y Lisanna jamás nos besamos pero si hubieron momento que puedo decir que estuvimos a centímetros… lo siento

Lucy suspiro y se quedó callada mientras que se levantaba en dirección al baño Natsu mostraba un rostro de asustado mientras que Happy se acercaba a la casa de Lucy sintió unos ruidos muy extraños al entrar por la ventana vio a Natsu moreteado…

Happy: quien te ha golpeado?

Natsu: Lucy

Lucy: es por asustarme…

Happy: aye! Natsu debes tener más cuidado con lo que dices, Lucy puede lastimarte

Natsu: si… tendré más cuidado

Después de salir del baño con una toalla vio que Natsu revisaba nuevamente su cajón con su ropa íntima, su reacción fue la más normal, dándole un golpe en la cara con una patada después de eso le ordena que se fuera a la cocina o a cualquier parte para vestirse tranquila, Natsu no obedece solo Happy que se va directo al refrigerador para comer algo, cuando ambos quedan solos Natsu le aclara que daba igual verla desnuda, antes de que pudiera terminar sus palabras Lucy lo golpea nuevamente amenazándolo que se fuera antes de que empeorar las cosas

Cuando Lucy ya estaba vestida usaba su ropa usual que siempre suele llevar en las batallas, llevando su colgante puesto y la pulsera que Natsu le había regalado, cuando el recién nombrado aparece con Happy se sienta en la cama y Happy se queda dormido al llegar al sillón

Lucy: es idea mía o Happy está más dormilón que de costumbre

Natsu: citas con Charle

Lucy: citas… eh…

Natsu aprovecha a la despistada Lucy para abrasarla y darle un beso suave y dulce, Lucy solo corresponde para luego mostrar un rostro rojo, para luego seguir abrasándose como unos novios

_**Narradora Lucy**_

**Musical de fondo: Fiore Oukoku - Extended**

Como puede ser que lo que estoy viviendo en este instante sea real, como un sueño imposible estoy aquí siendo abrasada por el hombre que amo, con el hombre que suele proteger a costa de su vida lo que más quiere, con un tonto que a pesar de serlo no se rinde por sus ideales no deja que sus promesas sean solo palabras

Creí que desde el momento en que Lisanna comenzó a estar más al lado de Natsu, él equipo Natsu no volvería hacer lo mismo ya que las misiones no eran las mismas, siempre Lisanna salía lastimada y Natsu debía protegerla, ciertamente de vez en cuando era una molesta, al fin y al cabo era lo que se escuchaba de vez en cuando decir por Happy, Charle que pasaban juntos al lado donde me sentaba quizás lo hacían para que yo no me sintiera mal… me equivoque que todo ya no volvería a la normalidad solo había que tener un poco de paciencia y ahora puedo decir que valió la pena la espera

Supongo que me di un poco de esperanza, me quede a mirar sin darme cuenta que al final Natsu se preocupaba siempre por mí, aconsejando a Gray o a Erza hasta la misma Wendy para que yo fuera a sus misiones, por no aceptar perdí muchas oportunidades para adelantar este momento, pero ahora ya no importa, ahora estoy más que feliz, Natsu me ama como yo a él

Nunca creí que Natsu fuera de vez en cuando un chico romántico creí que ni si quiera sabía lo que era el amor, pero veo que solo se hacia el idiota, gracias a eso pudo librarse de las molestas conversaciones de Lisanna sobre el matrimonio

Hundida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que estaba acostada con Natsu en mi cama, no negare que Natsu dormía tiernamente, me acosté a su lado para que llegara pronto el mañana

Al día siguiente me vestí con un dolor de cabeza, he de suponer que fue por los tragos que bebí con las demás chicas, cuando me vestía Natsu aun dormía, quise dejarlo descansar y partir al gremio antes de llegar me topo con Lisanna

Lisanna: podemos hablar, Lucy?

Lucy: eto… si

Nos fuimos atrás del gremio donde a estas horas de la mañana no se encontraba nadie nos sentamos en unas sillas de playa para conversar de un tema que estábamos dejando atrás

Lisanna: quería pedirte… disculpas

Lucy: disculpas?

Lisanna: me he portado tan mal contigo, tuve miedo de perder a Natsu, incluso sabía que él estaba enamorado de ti aun así no quise dejarlo libre (me senté a su lado y la abrase)

Lucy: no tienes que pedir disculpas Lisanna, te entiendo… incluso yo también haría lo mismo por tener cerca a la persona que amo a mi lado

Lisanna: Lucy…

Lucy: lo sé… incluso yo deje que pasara las cosas, además todos en el gremio sabía que Natsu me amaba y solo te apoyaban para que Natsu perdiera la paciencia y te dijera la verdad, esa verdad yo tampoco lo sabía hasta hace poco

Lisanna: Mira-nee me conto todo hace tiempo, cuando perdí contigo en esa batalla y me fui solo para olvidarlo todo

Durante la esa mañana estuvimos afuera, solo me dedique a consolarla, cuando fue medio día Lisanna se alejó de este patio trasero para ir con Mirajane y Elfman que lo estaban esperando que la habían llamado para ir a una misión juntos, solo suspire

_**Narradora… yo!**_

Antes de llegar a sus hermanos se cruza con un chico de cabello dorado este le mira mientras que Lisanna de devuelve la mirada, era Sting que se dirigía al gremio, pero aquellas miradas notaban un amor a primera vista?

Mientras que Lucy se levantaba en dirección al gremio nota a lo lejos una figura ya familiar que la estaba esperando

Lucy: Natsu?

Natsu: no vuelvas a dejarme solo… vamos!

Lucy: es que dormías tan…

Natsu se le acerca para darle un beso cariñosamente, Lucy recibe el beso alegremente con un poco de un sonrojo en sus mejillas, cuando se alejaron un grito de "Felicidades!" pues la mayoría de todos los del gremio se encontraban afuera en ese patio

Al preguntarse qué estaba pasando Erza le contesta a Lucy que era una celebración por la unión de los ellos dos

Natsu: genial!...

Gray: algo más que decir?

Natsu: pues… que amo a Lucy Heartfilia!

Solo esas palabras hicieron que Lucy sacara unas lágrimas de felicidad sin control, era obvio que Lucy y Natsu no necesitaban unas citas o unas simples palabras para ser novios, ellos eran amigos ahora más que amigos eran novios, obligados por todos

Fueron pasando los meses rápidamente, sonaban las campanas iniciando algo hermoso, primavera, verano, otoño e invierno sin importar las estaciones del año, sin importar el estado del tiempo la felicidad volvía a reinar y quizás para siempre

Mientras que los gatos vuelan una chica escribía una historia en su borrador debajo de una fresca sombra de un hermoso cerezo, un chico de cabello rosado dormía serenamente muy cerca de ella disfrutando de unas tranquilas brisas, ya estaba atardeciendo y cada minuto hacia que se tornara el momento más friolento

Lucy: es hora que despiertes (Haciendo notar un anillo hermoso con una estrella en el centro) vamos, Natsu

Natsu: bueno… (Se levanta para ayudar a su mujer que hacía notar una hermosa panza)

Lucy se levanta con la ayuda de Natsu para luego caminar en dirección hacia su casa, mientras que caminaba se encontraban con Juvia y Gray que paseaban

Gray: flamita, como va todo?

Natsu: calzoncillo-man… va todo bien, preparándonos para la llegada de nuestra primera hija

Juvia: Juvia está tan feliz… como esta tú pancita Lucy?

Lucy: muy bien… ya queda poco y a ti?

Juvia: Juvia también le queda poco

Juvia y Lucy hablaban sobre su embarazo que llevaban mientras que Gray y Natsu seguían peleando como unos niños, solo así pasaron pronto el resto de semanas para que ambas chicas estuvieran en el cuarto para hacer atendidas

Mientras que Lucy y Juvia empujaban siendo atendidas por Porlyusica y Wendy Natsu y Gray les daban la mano a sus mujeres para demostrar que la apoyaban a pesar de estar nerviosos, mientras que el resto del gremio esperaba impacientes por los nuevos niños de la 4° generación, hasta que escucharon unos llantos de dos pequeños angelitos

10 años después

Una niña corría en dirección al gremio de cabello largo rosado con una bufanda puesta, para entrar y abrazar a su madre mientras que luego se dirigía a entrenar con un niño de su edad mientras que se topaban con unos dos hombres peleando como niños

Natsu: nos vemos tan pronto que termine con esto!

¿?: si… nos vemos papá! Nos vemos mamá!

Gray: cuídate tú también… Hijo, Gray (el hijo de Gray se llamaba al igual que su padre)

Mini-Gray: lo hare!

Natsu: si pequeño Gray… y cuida de mi hija!

Mini-Gray: estará a salvo no se preocupe!

¿?: yo estaré bien… apúrate… vamos!

Mini-Gray: ya voy

Lucy: cuídense… nos vemos… Nashi! (mientras que salían juntos a jugar)

Capítulo 13: terminado

Muchas gracias!

Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews y antes que nada había dicho que iba hablar sobre mi próximo Fanfic que lo más seguro sea bueno, pero bueno, bueno

Solo diré: Escuela Fairy Tail, Lemon, Nalu! (Mucho acoso Sexual porque yo quiero!) GraLu (Casi nada, creo), ni un poco de NaLi Odio el NaLi (perdónenme pero ese es mi gusto) y muchas sorpresas porque puedo ponerme como Hiro Mashima y ser una trolladora! [Que opinan?] XD


End file.
